Secrets
by amoet
Summary: REVISED SUMMARY--Bella finds a secret about Edward's past. How will it affect their marriage plan and their eternity together? Post Eclipse before Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**The idea of this fanfic based on fanfic "Edward's Buried Secrets" by arwa in Edward and Bella's fanfiction site. The original fanfic is complete, but I asked the author to write the alternate continues for the title because I saw a lot of possibilities includes some 'jitters' that happens to almost married couples. I also put some of qoutes and storyline from the original fanfic for you, readers. This fanfic follows after the events in "Edward's Buried Secrets."**

**The plot is following the end of Eclipse but mostly out of official Eclipse's plot. As usual, I didn't own the characters, events, or settings. It was just an idea of a story.**

**I know maybe some of my readers don't approve Edward had a story with another girl. It's just a story, though :)  
**

**Please R&R!**

**Prologue**

"And that girl, Clemence, how did you meet her? When? And why you never told us about her?"  
"I met her in Egypt in 1920s, she was English!"  
"And you had an affair?"  
"Sort of"  
"What?"  
"She left!"  
"And…"  
"I met her again 8 years later in England…"  
"but… how about Bella" all The Cullens turned to me, my face turned red, as I knew it had no expressions "I thought she was the first real love you had!"  
"Bella is the only real love I ever had" Edward emphasized, looked at me and then turned his head to explain "I thought and believed I was in love with Clemence, but it was just a foolish small passion, that time killed it! I loved her, but it wasn't the same as Bella's"  
"Why? Because she never loved you?"  
"No…because the thing between us was never meant to be!" Edward stood for a moment, thinking, and quietly continued "Maybe, because I never loved her enough, I was angry and grieved when she died, but it wasn't because of great Love loss, she was a good companion, a friend more like!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 - BPOV**

I laid on my bed motionless. It's been a day since Alice and I just went back from England and it has been two days since I first encountered Edward about a paper I found in his bedroom. I still couldn't forget the words from the paper, it has been written in early 20th century style, so modest, too far away from my handwriting. I could guess this girl from Edward's past was beyond my reach.

Ugh!!

Why didn't Victoria or The Volturi killed me right now so I won't feel this sadness, this pain of being betrayed? Albeit Edward already explained that the story between him and Clemence (I supposed that was her name) was just a past, but I still remember how the look on his face when he saw Clemence's painting in England. Sometimes I wonder if he ever looked at her the way he looked at me right now.

I closed my eyes and sighed, remembering the first time I realize I got the paper..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Every time I enter the Cullen's house, I get this awkward feeling. It's just too mysterious. I mean it doesn't look like those houses of the devil like the stories, but still, I mean I still remember the room Edward showed me when he told me about the history of Carlisle, now that one was interesting. Edward's room is sort of mysterious, but it's mysterious in a normal way, but I like it._

I've decided to wait for him in his room, I thought it's perfect for it makes me think about us. He has changed some few stuff since I last entered it, still looks good though. While I was trying to close the window (the wind was kind of cold) I noticed a big weird object on the new table beside the window.

The object was as I suspected a huge box that looked ancient, not vintage, but rather antique. It wasn't locked, so I took the liberty of opening it and looking inside, to find it was nothing but books and documents. They looked like literature books or rather history, there were about a dozen books, I couldn't presume anything familiar from the titles: "the lost memoirs of Luke Richofious' 'the memoirs of John McRickon' 'Edward Yollinkaus' 'Matthew Curdrew' and there was one that looked different and even bigger "the tragedy of a thousand years". Accidentally while was holding the latest one I drop a little piece of paper, cut in a half with few typed words on it:

**'Dearest Edward,**

I love you and you have to be aware of my affections for you! I had come to a conclusion that I should be aware of the circumstances of my decisions.

I know that you love me, I have your voice echo in my heart everyday! I had received your offer and promised to come back. I considered living with you and promised I would make a proper companion.

It was never my intention to break my promise, but sometimes faith leads you to unpredictable positions.'  
  
That all was written, I stood for a moment thinking about it, what could be this, Who sent this one, how come Edward never told me about it, am I too stupid not to know. I felt betrayed.

Suddenly Edward walked in, "Bella! What you're doing here? I told you I'd be waiting in your room!" and he rushed giving me one of his sweet tender hugs, until the sight of the paper I was holding interrupted him.

"Of course you wanted me to wait in MY room so I won't see THIS!"

"Bella!"

"Edward what it's all about?"

"it's… it belongs to the past"

"A past you never shared with me?… who is she?"

"An old… acquaintance" he said that as if he was looking for some more casual word.

"Acquaintance?! Do I look stupid Edward?"

"Bella! It's not how it looks like! She belongs to the past!"

"Yeah… sure the past… was it 50 years ago?"

He just looked at me.

"Why you never told me about it, I've been thinking you would never hide anything from me…and this" I throw the paper "what it was all about?…"

He stood there calm as ever, then he picked the paper, placed it inside the open book it fell from, and he put it down on the table.

He looked at me, and then bowed his head down, as if he was trying to think of an apology, explanation or excuse, I couldn't tell. At that moment I thought he's not ready to explain, so I took the first move and walked home, and wished he would at least say a word to stop me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

All the ideas of getting married or set a plan for my eternity seemed gone. There was still a stab in my heart when I heard that he was willingly to turn that girl to a vampire to be with him, the opposite way for me. Is it because he loved her more than he loved me?

It was already two days we didn't spend our time together. He never showed up in my room, which unnaturally I was grateful because I still didn't know how to react if I saw him right now. Alice always kept in touch with me, seeing me everyday in our last days of school. I guess she worried about me.

Knock! Knock!

I heard a knock in my room. I opened my eyes and looked at the door.

"Come in."

The door cracked open and I saw my dad's head popped up from the door.

"Hey, there. Are you alright?"

I tried to smile although it failed miserably. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine to me, Bells."

I sighed and got up when my dad came inside.

"Wanna talk about it?" He sat in my bed.

"It's not that hard."

Silence.

"Is it something to do with Edward? Did he leave you again?"

"Ow, Dad. Get real. Why would he leave me if Alice kept seeing me everyday at school?" I tried to be reasonable.

"Yeah, you're right."

I sighed. "It's just something personal. That's all. The wedding jitters, I guess."

My dad chuckled. "Yeah, right. I can see that. They said you finally know the other side from your soulmate just before the wedding."

I laughed silently.

"Is it that bad?"

I sighed. "Not that bad. More like 'I knew him better now'."

"Hmmmm.."

"I'll be fine, dad. I was just about to sleep. I have to prepare for school final documents tomorrow and my recommendation for college. Also I have to set things up at Newton's before I go."

My dad sighed. "Okay, sleep well." He smiled and got up from my bed.

I curled up in my quilt after my dad left, trying to sleep.

The next morning came just like I was expected. I couldn't sleep so I looked terrible, of course. I got up, changed my clothes and have some short breakfast. My dad already went for work so I was alone. After I locked my front door, I went to my truck. Hopefully it still made to the school.

The school was not too crowded, only some students who mostly complete their papers for college. I parked among the cars and noticed the yellow Porsche among them.

I sighed and opened my car. As usual I fumbled with my key but I saw a quick flash of white hand retrieved it before I do. I jumped and saw him. He looked like Greek-God, as always, but his eyes, although it's light gold but full with sadness and concern.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi."

He gave me my key and I took it. "Thanks." I looked over the Porsche, "So, are you riding with Alice?"

He smiled. "No, I was running here after I saw you left for school."

"Oh." That was all I can say.

"Bella."

I sighed and looked at his eyes. "How you been doing? I missed you. Are you still mad at me? I'll do anything to fix it. Anything."

I couldn't find my voice.

"Please.."

I gulped. "Edward, it's too much for me. I need some time to think. I'm sorry."

Quickly, I turned around and it surprised me I didn't trip. I kept my pace and wipe a tear in my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - EPOV**

I saw her, turned around from me and kept her pace, but I could hear her breathing faster and her heart spiked, also I could hear a sob. Was she crying? I was about to follow after her but felt an arm held me.

_If you followed her, it won't help the situation._

Alice.

I sighed and looked at her. "What kind of situation?"

"Well, it's not your fault, as far as I can tell. Even I couldn't see this thing happening."

I closed my eyes and looked to Bella's direction but she was already gone.

"I always make her sad. I'm not good for her," I said slowly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't be rudiculous. It's her that feels that way."

"What?"

Alice sighed. _You are so blind. Don't you think she'll stand watching you there in the castle? The way you looked at that girl's painting. It broke her heart, Edward. She realized you still loved this girl._

"I told you, it's not love," I snapped at her.

"Did she know about that? You didn't tell her about this girl. She has to find out accidentally. Nice move, Edward."

"I tried to speak to her. I even wrote her a letter, explain everything but she won't listen."

Alice gave me skeptical laugh. "That's not enough, my brother. And you know what the most hard is...both of you are getting married in few months."

I gulped. "Do you think she's.......?" I even couldn't find the courage to continue my question.

It was a miracle if she was still wants to marry me. And it was a miracle if she will forgive me for this.

"No, I didn't see that. She always change her decision. She still loved you but she's also hurt. That's a lot of cause."

I hung my head on my hands. This was awful. How could she didn't see that I loved her so much? Beyond my own existence? How could she didn't believe that she's the one and truly love that I had? When I reluctantly left her, I couldn't even forget her, even went to The Volturi when I heard she was dead. It was different from Clemence. I still remember her, her face, her passionate over things but I didn't feel anything when I remembered her. It was more like a memory of a very close friend. When she died in my arms, I felt sad but it's not enough to make me end my existence. It was different from the way I felt about Bella.

She was my everything. She has awoken my buried human instincts, even sometimes I felt like human itself. Her beauty was incomparable, even there was 100 female vampires standing next to her. All my reasons not to tell her was because there was nothing to tell. I even almost forgot about Clemence. Somehow I felt stupid not to get rid that paper when Clemence died. It was because I also forgot where I put it and tragically Bella found it for me.

Oh, stupid fiend...what did you do now?

Alice left me alone, knowing I need some time to think. I followed Bella all day through other student's eyes. She went to the office asking for her final documents and some recommendation for college. It took long enough and she has to stay there until lunch. When lunch came, she went to the cafeteria, still in silence. She looked sad but tried very hard to hide it. Oh, Bella...

She sat alone with some food in front of her when suddenly Angela came.

"Hey, I didn't expect to find you here." _And alone..that's weird. _She added mentally. "I thought you went to Alaska."

Bella smiled. "Sorry to dissapoint you."

Angela sat next to Bella and look around. "Where's Edward?"

My body tensed, prepared for Bella's answer.

"Oh, he had to set up things for Alaska. I'll follow him tomorrow or may be later."

"Is there something wrong with both of you? Did you had another fight?" She asked.

Well, fight was not a propriate sentence. I smiled.

Bella frowned. "No, it's not like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Bella, whatever your problem is I think it's the best way you talk to Edward about it. Perhaps it'll smooth things. How could he know what's on your mind if you didn't talk to him?"

Ha! Good shot, Weber.

"I don't know," Bella answered slowly. Her gaze was seem distance, far away.

"Just try, okay."

Angela's word seemed to snap her back to reality. "I'll try my best."

Angela smiled and left her alone, cutting my view of her expression.

I sighed.

After finished at school, she went with her truck to Newton's. I had to remind myself to stay at my place and not to burst inside when I heard Newton was about to flirt with her mentally. That boy really need some lessons, perhaps I will let Emmet did it.

She went home in the afternoon and was about to go straight home when suddenly Angela called and asked Bella if she could company her at home. Bella accepted her invitation and I went home after I followed her to Angela's.

I ran back, feeling the wind in my hair and face, forgetting a moment about my problems with Bella. My family was there, all of them. I just got in when suddenly Emmett blocked my entrance.

"Hey, there. Do you mind if we were hunt?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm not thirsty," I answered him flippantly.

"Oh, come on. Just one deer, it won't hurt."

I sighed. "What do you want, Emmett?" I read his mind, but he blocked it for me. I groaned mentally, sometimes my family could be annoying if they did that.

"Hey, just a minute with my brother. Is that wrong?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Super!!" He clasped his hands and drag me out from the house.

We ran through the forest, traced a trail of deer and followed it after. I gave Emmett the chance to catch the deer. I was not thirsty at all, I just accompanied him here. Emmett appeared not long after and wiped some blood from his face.

"Don't you want to catch one?" He asked.

"I'm not thirsty," I reminded him once more.

"Ow, okay."

I sighed and sat, Emmett sat next to me.

_How are things with Bella? _He asked silently.

I looked at him, "Is this the reason why you drag me here?"

He smiled. _You won't talk at the house, so I think it's the best way to talk here when no one is listening._

I rolled my eyes and hug my knees, placed my chin on my knees. "She's fine, but she's still doesn't want to talk to me."

_Ouch._

"I know."

_Do you know what her problem is?_

"Because of that girl, maybe. I don't know. But I still don't figure out what the main problem is."

Silence.

_Perhaps it's not about that girl of your past._

I raised my head and looked at him. "What?"

_Perhaps it's something...about you._

I raised my eyebrow. "About me? I hide nothing from her"

_Well, you didn't tell her about this girl._

"Stop that," I snapped at him. I already angry with Alice, I didn't want to snap at one of my family again.

Emmett grinned. "Look, just hear me now. Everyone of us had past. Esme, Alice, even Rose but it didn't bother Carlisle, Jasper or even me. We all understand it was from their past. And the good thing is we all know that from the person itself."

"So, do you think Bella is angry with me because I didn't tell her?" It seemed like a stupid question to ask in front of Emmett. He was the least of my family whose his mind was logic.

"That's one."

"And the others?"

_Jeez...I can see now why it was frustrated you that you couldn't read her mind. _He chuckled.

"Not funny, Em."

"Sorry," He grinned again. "Like I said, perhaps it was from you. I mean she knows your dark side in your rebellion time and it didn't bother her, but knowing you had a past with someone and she knows it by accident...."

Oh! Why didn't I think about that?

Emmett sensed my changing expression and grinned. "I hope it'll help you to find out what is her next problem."

I sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem."

That night I stole to Bella's room, testing my luck. If she locked her window, at least I could see her through the glass. But apparently it was my luck, it was unlocked. This was the first time since we had this silly fight or argument. She looked tired and curled up in her quilt. I stood next to her bed, watched her sleep. Her steady breathing and her scent overwhelming me. I knelt down beside her and touch her soft cheek. She stirred under my touch but it didn't stop me.

"I love you with all my being. I never loved anyone but you. I still want you to be my wife," I whispered in her ear.

She sighed and rolled, facing me. I whispered again, "Give me a chance, Bella. Please.."

"Edward."

I froze.

But she didn't open her eyes. One thing for sure I knew she still loved me. I smiled and lay next to her. I will woke up before she wakes tomorrow. I just need to be close to her now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of my readers, reviewers and some PMs. I don't realize this fanfic will have some readers due to the unpopular theme. I still continue with some flashbacks, which was taken from the original fanfic. Please keep reading and review makes me happy :)**

**Chapter 3 - BPOV**

I woke up in the morning when the sunlight hit my face. I blinked several times, trying to remember my dream or what that was. I thought I heard Edward whispering he loved me and felt he laid next to me but when I woke up alone, I was positive I was dreaming.

I got up, felt little dizzy and tried to move from my bed when I heard some scattered noise. I looked up and saw some papers in my sheets. I recognized it immediately, it was Edward's letter which he gave me after I found that paper.

Ugh!

The paper!

I just wished I could banished the image from my head. I collected the papers lazily and stared to the writing inside.

_'Dearest Bella_

_After our last encounter I felt a horrid echo within, I shouldn't have let you go without an explanation. But maybe I failed to make you comprehend that the situation was never meant to be as it had. The secret I've been holding for almost 80 years had never meant to be exposed._

_I thought concealing it from you would make no harm, and would live a thousand year, without mentioning it or remembering it, as if it was dead. But I love you and I will never take any chances that might lead to loose you, so I decided for the first time in 80 years to tell you the whole story, and I am not asking for forgiveness, but I wish rather comprehension._

_It all started in 1925, when I was 24 year old, young and thirsty for life and love. Carlisle suggested that I should go to somewhere warmer, a place that would make me cope with the heat; as he said "A powerful vampire should always find a place that would make him weak". And I took the chance to go and discover places a normal vampire like me would never think of visiting. At that time Egypt was my choice, it might not be most fascinating place on earth, but I was always interested in its culture and history._

_Egypt was more difficult than I imagined. I had to appear only at nights, even in the winter it was difficult to find a cold cloudy day. And hunting there was even more difficult, almost impossible. I was young and I wasn't as powerful as Carlisle always claimed. I had to appear at nights, to avoid people, but it was different back there, I couldn't survive as I had to, I almost gave up, till I met a girl, a 17 year old charming young woman, she was the daughter of the English ambassador in Cairo, and her name was Clemence._

_Beside her beauty and knowledge, her mind was like a hum to me, a mumble voice, which was the first thing that captured my attention. We discovered Egypt together, she was always amusing and full of life, I could only say she cheered me up and I had some good time with her. But it was dangerous, since she started noticing the changes in my eyes, and my frequent appearances at nights, and disappearances during the days. Until one warm day she saw me, the real me under the sun, and I had to tell her the truth._

_I thought that would make a distance between us, and she'll keep herself away from me. But she didn't, instead she stayed closer than ever. She helped hide and find places to hunt, she made everything easier on me. As time passed, I became pretty close to her, and for the first time in my life I thought I was in love._

_As my departure came close, I wanted her to come back to the states with, as I was convinced she would be happy. But she suddenly disappeared, leaving no clue where she have been, I thought she came back to England, or anywhere else, I didn't trouble myself looking for her, since that was a sign she wanted to be away. And I came back to the states._

_I persuaded myself that everything was only a foolish passion, and a small inclination, that time would kill it, and I'll forget everything. And as you know a vampire's life is full of actions, and as times passed by I almost forgot everything._

_8 years later, Carlisle and I went to north England, he had some 'businesses' with some 'friends', and he suggested that I should go with him. One day somewhere in a public place I saw her, I saw Clemence looking the same. She looked older of course, but she had same beauty and same spirit. I thought I should give our relationship another chance, and hoping she won't leave me again. At first she seemed happy to see me, and received my appearance warningly. I decided to let Carlisle go back to the states alone, without telling him about my reasons for staying. I stayed in England trying to give myself a second chance with Clemence._

_She told me about her accomplishment during the last 8 years, and how she managed the living alone. She revealed tragic circumstances she had been through, but she managed to be happy. We re established a relationship set on friendship. I couldn't lie to myself anymore and believed I was falling for her all over again, and desired to hold her forever. I tried getting closer to her, but then she tried to keep herself away._

_Suddenly she revealed to me she had another man in her life. She declared her devotion to him. I couldn't rest till I find his identity. To my surprise he was a vampire, and when I met him, I knew stuff about him, as I believe, even she wasn't aware of them._

_William, as he calls himself, lived nearly a thousand year, he was unique, I found a lot of difficulties reading his mind, he was most complicated vampire I ever met. He showed me he had abilities to predict the future, changing moods, using magic, but what was most interesting his ability to live as a normal person without being exposed, during the centuries he had lived he developed a protection from any kind of light. He had plenty of other powers, but I suppose he tried hiding some of them knowing I would find out. How he knew I could read minds I still don't know. But one thing I was sure I found in his mind cells, he wanted her, he wanted to have Clemence, he wanted to make her his companion or mate. Whether he loved her or not, I wasn't sure, I thought it was just thirst._

_I told her about his intentions, she said she knew, she loved him still, but she declared she wouldn't be a vampire, as she jokily said "What no food nor sleeping? You're not serious!" But whether she loved him for real I couldn't know._

_When I finally decided to leave, knowing there was no hope to win her, she came toward me asking me not to leave. And I asked her about him, she said he had left, I didn't want to be the alternative, but I couldn't leave her, I knew she loved me, and I couldn't resist her promising to give me access to William's house (the big castle he asked her to look after during his absence), it was an access to his history, all sort of secrets hidden inside his house._

_I knew stuff about him more than anyone ever did. He had a long history, and came from far away, from the holy land to be exact, he was born in Nazareth, and lived his life in Jerusalem, by the age of 20 he ran away to England with the English warriors and started his new life there, he lived 10 years there until he became a blood drinker. To other events and details I will not go into right now, but he lived nearly a thousand years._

_And I stayed with Clemence there in England hoping we would stay together forever. I hoped one day she'd come begging me to transform her into a creature like me. I loved her and protected her, and stayed with her, but realized that we can't live like that forever, there's no future for our relationship. So I suggested she should go to the states with me and there I would give her the time to think whether she wanted to be with me or not. To my happy surprise she agreed. But with one condition, to go first to Palestine (now Israel), you know exactly what would be standing there. I hesitated, but then agreed and decided to do whatever it takes if she would end up with me happy in America._

_In Palestine, she started looking for him, I rather wished she wouldn't find him and give up, but she didn't, she kept looking till I joined her, and we found him, hiding somewhere nobody ever suspected he would be there, we found him staying in the dead sea (lowest place on earth). I took that as an excuse not to follow her there, but promised to wait for her in the high Galilee (north), and she promised to be back soon. I waited, but in vain, till I couldn't wait more, at one point I thought she might have been in danger, so I decided to follow her despite everything. Suddenly before I left I received a letter from her, she apologized and said she loved me, but she couldn't leave him, and wanted to stay with him. Though I was relived she wasn't in danger, I have to confess I wasn't satisfied. So I went back to the states, leaving her in his arms._

_After 3 months, I received a letter from William himself begging me to come back to England to look after her. he remained as mysterious as always, but his request was obvious, he begged me to make her forget him, promising he would never come back._

_I never intended to go back, but I thought his request meant something, so to England was my destination. I found her in his house, you could never imagined how she looked like, she looked like a ghost to me; she kept crying, weeping, sobbing, and making the best of misery, she frightened me, I tried making it easier for her, I calmed her down, but all in vain, she kept saying "I saw his death!… he's dead!" I tried whatever I could. And it was all over when she slept, in my arms, where she never woke up._

_You could never imagine how I felt and how I looked like when it was all over. I was there when she died and I couldn't do anything about it. And for the first time in my life I felt the real pain._

_I was mad, mostly with my self, first I let her go, and it was all for my pride, I left her to end up with another man, I was pretending to be the hero, who was never meant to be the hero. I shouldn't have left her, I should have kept her with me, and I shouldn't have agreed to take her there. But what was the use of all. She was dead, dead in my arms._

_As for William's part I did not care, I was too busy with my pain to take care of him. Until he showed up, like that, out of the blue. His eyes were full of something I couldn't make out, he asked me to kill him, and as he claimed he was the main reason for her death. I was mad enough to kill myself, and he had the power to make everyone commit a murder. And there I crowned as the 'Murderer of a Legend'. How I killed him? I'm trying to forget._

_Historian Vampires wrote stories and myths about him and his death, some say he killed himself, others say his enemies murdered him, and the rest claimed he still alive. But you already know which one to believe. His body or the rest of it is kept in a grave next to Clemence's and both of them are hidden in a small hidden room in his house. And over the years nobody discovered it as I made sure it's perfectly hidden._

_After almost 80 years, I've decided to put everything behind, as you know life goes on, and everything comes back to normal. After 80 years, I've forgot the story, I still remember it, but it's not part of me now. I shall always keep it as a myth, a fictional story that was told by a gifted narrator. And maybe it came the time it should be shared._

_And now my dear Bella, you should always know my feelings for our relationship; I love you more than William loved Clemence and I know he loved her more than Darcy loved Elizabeth, more than Rochester loved Jane, and even more than Romeo loved Juliet. And you should always know that I would die for you, like I tried to do when I thought I lost you. I wanted us to be part of a story, like that couple. But what I wanted more was that our love would never stop. I wanted us to be happy, to have eternity to our selves, where we live forever and never die._

_I loved you Bella. And I lied to you, because I never wanted to loose you. I hope you comprehend my intentions and my desire to stay with you forever._

_Yours for eternity,_

_Edward.'_

I folded the papers back and put my hands on my forehead. I really hate this situation.

A knock startled me. Quickly, I put the letter on my drawer next to the bed. The door cracked open and I saw Alice.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, " She grinned.

I smiled.

She walked toward me and sat on my bed. "Jeez, Bella. You look terrible. Did you get enough sleep these days? You have some dark circles under your eyes. Almost look like us."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have any specific reason why are you here first thing in the morning rather than inspecting my eyes?"

"Well, actually I do. I'd like to take you to Port Angeles, inspecting some details."

"Details?"

"For the wedding."

Her answer caught me off guard. Wedding? I've been thinking that all night. No, not this way. I couldn't marry someone while his heart still wondering in some places. I didn't want that.

"It was up to you...but, Bella, you can't act like this forever," Alice's voice was low.

I knew she could see my struggle in her vision.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Alice. It's just...I can't get married with someone who still in love with other woman."

Alice rolled her eyes, "C'mon. You've got to be kidding me. Do you truly believe Edward loved that girl more than he loved you?"

"He wants to change her willingly," I answered in low voice.

"That's because he act without thinking. He just hope he could keep this girl as a companion. It's different from love."

I confused. "It is?"

Alice sighed. " I know it's a little bit confusing for you. You see....for our kind, love is something we rarely feel. Sometimes we choose a mate just for a companion, to fulfill our...needs..."

Alice's tone was kind of different in the end. "Needs?"

"Well, you know....our vampiric desire."

Ah, I see.

"So, basically for most of our kind a mate is nothing more than just a passion, like a partner. That's why our family's way of living is kind of weird for most of them, it's because we loved each other. Carlisle loves Esme, Emmet loves Rosalie and Jasper loves me."

Well, that's explain everything but also added new problem for me. I was thinking if Edward ever had desire for being intimate with the girl. He never mentioned it and my female's instinct told me didn't either.

Alice threw her hands to the air, "Bella, he'll die for you. He even went to The Volturi to commit a suicide when he thought you were dead."

"It could be a different reason," I finally found my voice.

"And what is it?"

I looked Alice straight to her golden eyes. "Guilt."

Alice frowned.

I sighed and opened my drawer where I put my engagement ring.

Alice's face contorted in pain. "Bella, please don't.....I don't want to run back to Italy prevent him to commit a suicide for the second time."

I didn't listen to her and gave my ring. "I 'll wear this when I'm sure he loves me."

Alice took my ring hesitantly. "Bella....."

"Please....just take it." I looked at my left wrist. "I still wearing his bracelet, is it enough?"

Alice sighed and her gaze suddenly far away. I noticed the change.

"Alice?"

Suddenly she blinked and looked at me. "I still see the wedding, though. Are you sure you don't want to keep this ring?"

"Maybe, but not now."

She put my ring on her pocket. "I think you need some distractions, Bella."

"Huh?"

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I looked at Alice before finally checked the caller ID. Phoenix's area number?

I flipped the phone open.

"Bella?" I heard my mother's voice.

"Mom?"

"Hi, honey...how are you? How's the wedding preparations? Did you already have the invitations?"

Alice smirked. I scowled at her.

"Um, yeah, Mom. Everything is great. Alice is very...helping. As for the invitations, we decided to tell the news when they're finished."

"Really? Well, send my regards to Alice, she's very nice girl."

Alice giggled. I almost forgot she could hear our conversation.

"Sure. I'll tell her."

"Honey, I know you've been busy but do you think you have spare time to come over here before you got married? I really want to spend more time with you."

"Um, yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"That's great. Call me later, okay."

"Okay, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie..I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

And the phone went dead. I flipped back the phone.

"Distractions, huh?"

Alice laughed. "You need some fresh air to clear your head, Bella. It's ok."

"Yeah, right. Well, you didn't know what kind of bad luck I had if I went alone."

"Hmmm...." Alice paused. "I didn't see anything extraordinary, you'll be fine."

I sighed. Some parts of me wanted to leave away from Forks for a while but the other part reluctantly told me to stay.

"Don't worry about him. I have some distractions for him, too."

I looked at Alice, confused. "Are you planning all of this?"

Alice shook her head. "Of course not. What happened just now is a sudden not a plan or decision."

"But the future is uncertain," I insisted.

"Yes, but some things are certain."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, even Clark Kent had a crush on Lana Lang before finally he devoted his life for Lois Lane."

I almost laugh for her statement. "You read Superman?"

"Well, actually Emmett does. Also, you must aware that Romeo had a fling with Paris before finally he's madly in love with Juliet."

"You know what, Alice...I expected this kind of words from your brother, not from you."

She grinned.

"Well, the bright side is..it's a good thing I know this stuff right now, not after we're married. I guess I'll be added your family's weird list for your kind if there was a vampire couple filling for divorce."

Alice laughed.

Well, Alice finally drag me out of my bed and made me prepare for the 'inspections'. We spent the day in Port Angeles, enough to keep my mind busy about Edward and his little past story. We went home when the day almost dark and Alice insisted that I should call my mom and told her I could come to Phoenix. I agreed half-heartedly.

On the journey home, I stared at the dark outside the car. Alice put some slow music in the car. My memory drifted back when I spent my time at Angela's yesterday...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earth to Bella," She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, " I felt ashamed.

Angela sat next to me in her living room. "You definitely not okay. Care to share?"

I shrugged.

"The last time you had this expression was when you spoke about Edward's jealousy over Jacob."

Gah!!

"Please, I don't want to hear about him now, " I whispered.

Angela looked confused. "About who? Edward?"

"No. Jacob," I answered sharply.

"Oh, sorry," She mumbled.

I sighed. Do I have to tell her? I really don't want to share this side of Edward with anybody else, let alone my best friend. But I couldn't keep it alone either. It felt hurts.

"Ang..."

"Mmmmm..." She diverted her attention from T.V.

I twisted my hands nervously. "Did Ben had...you know...past with other girl?"

Angela blinked several times. "Well, no...as long as I knew."

"Did he tell you about that?"

"No, not really...but it doesn't matter if he didn't share with me."

"Huh?" Her answer made me confused. How could that be?

"I'm just trying to be reasonable. Ben wasn't born yesterday, neither all of us. Each of us had past. The only matter is the way he feels for me now."

I couldn't find my words.

"He chose me and he really loved me. It's all that matters. But, of course you have to be sure about how he felt for you. If he really loved you, you know."

"Hmmm...I see."

Angela narrowed her eyes to me. "Is there any reason you asked this question to me?"

I quickly composed my expression. "No, not at all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

xxx

Alice took my bags from the bed. "C'mon, we're going to be late for your flight."

I nodded.

It was two days after the trip to Port Angeles. I still didn't talk to him, but deep down inside I hoped he was okay.

I walked down the stairs. My dad was waiting in front of the door.

"I'll miss you, Bells," He said.

"Dad, I only gone for two days. Don't worry."

"I know."

Alice took me to the airport and said goodbye to me before I left. I was just stayed slient and listening to some slow music from my cd player, thinking what Angela said. Perhaps Alice was right and Angela was right. I really need some distractions for now.

My plane landed. Thank God, my bad luck didn't do anything to me. My mom picked me up at the airport and we drove to my old house. Phoenix's heat greeted me. It was a little weird to be back. Twist of missed and enjoyment. The sky turn to dark when we nearly got home.

My mom left me alone in my old room, which I didn't have much stuff left. I sat at my old bed and sighed. Home sweet home, I guess. I put my chin on my hands when suddenly my cell phone rang. I took it lazily and without looking to the caller ID, I flipped it open. I was sure it was Alice, asking if I was okay or not.

"Hello."

Instead of a chiding tone, I heard a velvet voice on the line.

"Bella.."

I gasped and sat straight on my bed.

"Edward.."

**P.S:**

**Sorry about the Jacob thing. I wasn't intended to have him here because he actually didn't appear in the original storyline. I just have to drag his name just for reference. Don't worry, this fanfic is too much Team Edward.**

**Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - EPOV**

**A/N : Thank you for the alerts and favorites for this story, and I'm sorry for the long update because of my new baby and some family problems. I hope I can update more often this time. So, here's chapter 4.**

**And of course, the characters are not mine.**

**-----**

I was miserable and sullen when I left Bella in the morning. Her sleep was peaceful, sometimes she mentioned my name and sometimes her face was sad. I guessed this thing really bother her. The more I thought about it, the more I felt I had to banish Clemence from my mind. I knew who I chose, I won't let her memory took away Bella from me for the second time.

I ran back home, only to find Jasper was in the house. That was strange. He usually stayed with Alice. I reached the porch and got in. I saw Jasper reading a magazine in the living room. His gaze met me immediately when I entered the house.

_Bro, you really need to calm a bit. Jeez, have you looked yourself? You looked awful._

I looked at him.

"Where's Alice?"

I couldn't trace her in the house or in the woods.

"She went to pick up Bella. She said she want to take Bella see the preparations for the wedding."

My head snapped. Did Bella still want to marry me? After all this? Or is it because she doesn't want to marry me so Alice has to convince her? My mind struggled with the anticipation, and I could see Jasper sensed it.

Jasper shook his head. "You have some serious problem here. Your emotions are unstable. You couldn't survive through the wedding in that condition."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Jasper."

He didn't reply.

I flashed to my room and occupied myself with books and music, waiting Alice to arrive. She got home when the day was fully dark. She must be knew I was waiting because she straight up to my room. I tried to read her mind, trying to see what she was doing with my Bella but she didn't show it. Instead she translated The Declaration of Independance to Chinese. There had to be something she didn't want me to know.

She bursted inside and I stood up.

"Before I tell you my story, would you tell me yours?" She said.

"What story?"

"About Clemence."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I blinked several times. "Why would you want to hear it? I already told you while we're in England."

"Hell, yeah...that was before I saw Bella trembling and she asked me to take her home. I only heard the major, now I would like to hear the details if you don't mind."

I closed my eyes. Images of Bella trembled when I told my family about Clemence was painful. I could see it in her eyes. I knew she felt hurt, so do I.

"Well...."Alice raised her eyebrows.

I sighed, defeated, and back to my chair. Alice walked in and sat croos-legged in front of me.

"It was 1925. I was so young and Carlisle had an idea to send me somewhere. To distract me, I think. I didn't know where to go, at first, but finally I choose Egypt because I fascinated about their culture."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Egypt? That was the last place for vampire to go. But, if I'm not mistaken there's a coven there, right? Amun's coven?**(A/N: read Breaking Dawn)**"

I laughed weakly. "Yes, indeed but I never met them. I was able to out only in the night and when it was winter, it was getting worse. I had to come out only in cloudy day."

Alice nodded.

Then I continued. "One day I met this girl, Clemence, she was the daughter of England ambassador in Cairo. She was 17 at that time, passionate and loving...."

"Can you read her mind?"

"That was the interesting part. I only hear humm from her mind."

"What?"

"Just like a mumbled voice, not clear like the others."

"I see."

I sighed. "I spent some time with her, she wasn't like the other human I knew in my period time. I thought I fall in love with her but, of course, I know the consequences of us being together. She found out about my eyes colour, my apperance at night and in one warm day she saw me under the sun."

I paused for a moment, relishing the memory, only to find a pain, not even a single love.

"But she didn't go away, instead she got closer. When my time was running up, I asked her to come with me to States and convinced her she would be happy. She said yes at first but then she dissapeared without a word. So I went back to States, not trying to look after her, because somehow I felt deep down on me I didn't love her that deeply."

"Hmmm..."Alice nodded, I guess trying to absorb my story but still her mind was occupied.

"And 8 years later I went to England with Carlisle, accompanied him and then I saw her again. She looked older, of course, but still wonderful and passionate. So, I thought I tried to give our relationship a try. And then she said she fell in love with another man. I was angry and tried to look for the man. To my surprise he was a vampire, a powerful one. I knew I couldn't compete with him, alone he wanted to keep her as a mate. I told her about it and she said she knew but still wanted to be with him."

I paused again.

"We were still be friends, I protected her, but suddenly the vampire he loved was gone and she tried to get close to me. She said she loved me, but she loved him too. I asked her to come with me again, she said yes, with some conditions. So, I said to Carlisle to come back to State alone and I didn't tell him my reason to stay. Clemence and I went to Israel, trying to find his love but didn't find it. I thought she would give up and I asked her again to come with me. I'll let her choose to be with me or not. Clemence said yes but she said she would wait in her lover's castle first so I companied her there and stayed there, but I knew there was no future for both of us. Suddenly she dissapeared again and left a note. I was hopeless and came back to State. After a while, suddenly her lover found me and begged me to kill him because he couldn't stay with her and didn't want to hurt her."

"Wow...."Alice said. "How did you kill a powerful vampire?"

I shrugged. "Just the same. He surrendered, as I may call. So it was easy for me."

"So, you went back to the castle to retrieve her?" Alice asked slowly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Yes. I was hoping I could keep her as my mate but I was wrong." I opened my eyes, suddenly the memory came back again. "She was so sad. She didn't eat or sleep and she died in my arms."

Silence.

Alice just stared at me.

I stared back at my sister. "I knew Bella wouldn't believe me but I love her, only her. I knew what I felt about Clemence just some kind of passion, nothing more. I wished I could tell her that."

"Well...I already explained that to her. but I think that was not her problem."

I felt miserable, again. "She was angry with me because I didn't tell her."

"Let's say it's just part of the list. She was more quicker than I thought as she placed the puzzle together."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

Alice sighed. "She already thought you loved this girl more than her."

I froze. "What?"

"First, you still keep her letter. Second, you want to change her willingly...and the third, you didn't tell her."

"It's not like that."

I rose from my seat, suddenly felt angry. Why she still didn't understand that I loved her so much that I won't change her to be a monster like me? And the letter...well, I admit that was my stupidity.

"Think about it, Edward. She already trapped with this triangle with you and Jacob but she realized who she can't live without. What do you think when she found out you did the same but this time you are in Jacob's place?"

I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. "Stop it, Alice."

"No, I won't. You need to understand, Edward. She knows love for our kind is different. She is afraid when she's changed you getting bored with her and look for another love."

My dead heart went colder than ice. "Did she honestly believe that? I'll endured thousands torture to have her forgiveness, I'll endured millions of the pain from transformation just to have her says 'I do'..hell, even I let Jane tortured me billions time just to have her back!!!!!"

I practically shout to Alice, letting go the burden in my heart, letting her know how much I would do anything for Bella.

"One more thing," Alice said and she rose from the floor.

She pulled something from her pocket and I stopped breathing when I saw it. My mother's ring.

"She said she couldn't marry with someone whose his heart still belonged to someone else. She'll wear it back if she was sure you love her."

I couldn't find my voice. I took the ring slowly and sank back to the seat. No, no...it couldn't be...

"She wanted to break up?" My voice was low, I'm sure it barely audible for mortal ears.

"No, she didn't say that. She just said she need more time. That's why I told her to go to Phoenix, visit her mother. She'll be leaving in two days."

I choked. "Alice..."

"She'll be fine. I know you love her but I think she need time to figure that out."

I ran my hands through my hair.

_I'm sorry._

Alice just gave me small smile and dissapeared from my room. I sat there, feeling numb. This was more worst than when I heard Bella was dead. I didn't know if I had a chance to win her heart back, she already hurt and broken. And I hadn't talk to her for days, it killed me. I missed her so much.

So, the next two days was the same. I just stayed in my room, refused to go out, just listening to music or read my books. At night, I stalked to Bella's room, watching her sleep. It made me sad because I used to see my mother's ring in her third finger but now...it's nothing.

In the morning when Alice picked up Bella to the airport, I met her at the porch.

"Is she still going?"

"Yes. I've seen it. She'll be fine. Don't worry."

I tried to smile. "Please take her to the airport safely."

Alice smiled back. "I will. Now, stop moping. You could call her when she's arrived."

My eyes lift up. "Really?" The prospect to speak with Bella was like lifting some burden off from my shoulder, like human lungs have some fresh air.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Geez...stop being a drama queen."

I just grinned, happy.

I watched the yellow Porsche dissapeared from the road and took a quick hunt. I stayed in the forest, running through the tress until the day was dark and I know this is time to call Bella. I ran back to the house, straight to my room, ignoring the voices from my family in my mind.

Once I got in my room, I took my phone and dialled her number.

First ring. I tried to calm my breathing.

Second ring. I stared at the blackness outside the window.

Third ring. I begun anxious.

Forth ring. Where is she?

When I started to end the call, I heard her beautiful voice.

"Hello?"

I took my phone back to my ear. "Bella?"

I heard her gasped, perhaps surprised I called. It made me sad that she didn't expect my call.

"Edward?"

I smiled, though I knew she couldn't see it. "So, you made it to Phoenix?"

"I..um..yes...I do."

Silence.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"How are you? I missed you."

She sighed. "I'm fine, a little tired. How are you?Did you have some mountain lions?"

"Just the same."

Again, another silence.

"Bella...Alice gave me something."

I didn't want to push her but I want to know her reason to return the ring.

"Yes, I give it to her."

"Why? You don't want to marry me?"

"No! It's not that. It's just..." She sighed.

I smiled weakly. "I understand, love. I won't push you. I told you before that I won't leave you no matter what your decision is. Even if you want us to be friends, I accept that."

"Edward, not now, please. I'll talk to you, I promise."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me something?"

"What is it?"

Her answer shocked me. I expected more 'anyhting' rather than this.

"Just...come back to me. Please!!"

I heard she gave me a shaky laugh. "Where else will I go? I can't escape from you or Alice, can I?"

I laughed back. "Yes, love, you're right."

Another silence.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll be fine. I'll come home in two days."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

I smiled. My dead heart swelled with hope. "It's late now. I know you're tired. Sweet dreams, Bella. I love you."

"Thank you, Edward. Good night. Say hello to the family for me, okay."

"I will."

"Bye".

And the line went dead.

She didn't say she love me, but again I won't push her. I promise myself to win her back when she got home.

-----

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - BPOV**

My sleep was peaceful last night, I must admit after Edward called I felt relax. One thing I knew I still love him, but I didn't know how to trust him. Love and trust are two different things, you could trust someone without love him but if you love him you should trust him too..and now, I couldn't do that. Not yet, anyway.

Edward called again this morning, asking my plans for today.

"Renee wants to take me to the grocery. I think we're going to cook something tonight," I answered him on the phone while dashing around my room to prepare for the day.

"I'm sure your cooking is wonderful, love. I may not eat but I read Charlie's mind when he eats dinner with you. He really likes your cooking."

I heard his velvet voice on the line. I smiled. "Thank you, Edward. Well, I better get going. Renee's waiting for me. Say hi to the others, okay. I missed them."

"Do you miss me too?"

His question caught me off guard. I didn't know how to answer that. Part of my brain wanted to close with him but the other part wanted some space so I could think.

"Bella?"

His voice snapped me to reality.

"Oh, sorry...I just get a bit of distraction. Um..."

"Do you still love me?"

Okay, now this is getting to the part of loaded question and I really didn't want to answer that now, especially on the phone!!

I swallowed, hard. "Edward, you know I love you. It's just...I need time to think, okay."

I heard him sighed.

"I know, love. I'm sorry if I push you. I...I almost lost you and...I don't want that happened for the second time."

I smiled. "We'll talk about that later. I have to go. Have a nice day, Edward."

"There's no nice day without you here, Bella. Say hi to Renee for me. I love you."

"I will. Bye, Edward."

I push the end button and sighed.

"Bella, are you ready?"

I heard Renee called me.

"Yeah, Mum."

Our rides to the grocery went in comfortable silence. Renee put some nice music and hummed all the journey.

"So, you're engaged now, right?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Can I see the ring?"

I gasped. This was the question I didn't consider at all. My heart drummed in my chest, more rapid than a hummingbird wings. How can I answer the question? 'Well, Mum you see...I don't like rings so I told Edward not to give me one.' Yeah...right.

"Bella?"

"Huh? What?"

"The ring...can I see it?"

I swallowed hard. "Well, Mum, you see...I don't like rings so I told Edward not to give me one. Instead he gave me a bracelet." Finally, I decided to voice my silent answer out loud.

Renee raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that weird? Getting engage but without ring? You didn't return the ring, did you?"

Ow, crap....I forgot she was perceptive.

"Well," I answered nervously, "not exactly."

"Is there something wrong, honey?"

I sighed. "I just found out something about Edward. He never told me about it. I sort of...found it accidently. And speaking of Edward, he says hi."

"Ow, it's a nice of him...about this something he didn't tell you... he's not a serial killer, is he?"

I bursted of laughing. It was kind of irony. Of course he's not a serial killer, but a vampire who almost killed me the first time we met and tried to kill himself when he tought I was dead and the list go on and on....well, that was definitely not an answer.

"Of course not, Mum. Why did you think of that anyway?"

Renee looked like deep in thought. "I don't know. I see the way he acts around you. He's very protective of you, looks like he afraids losing you or something. I never see anything like that before, let alone in a teenage boy. Even your dad never do that to me."

I grinned. "Well, Edward is one of a kind." That was actually true.

"What is it then?"

I felt silent. I didn't know how to answer that, to voice my insecurity in front of her. I just hope I found my answer before I went back to Forks. Even if things going not as I expected, perhaps I just go back to Renee and doing the college thing in California.

Just like that and my phone vibrated. I opened it and saw a text message from Alice.

**Don't you dare**

**A**

My grin grew wider. Ah, yes...Alice must have seen it. My other decision. I'm sure if I decided to go anyway she'll hunt me down.

Again, my phone vibrated and another text message appeared.

**Hell, I will hunt you down. Don't forget Jasper is the best tracker in the family.**

**A**

This time I laughed. Renee looked at me at the corner of her eyes and smiled when she saw me laughed. I sent a reply to Alice.

**You're welcome, Sis.**

**B**

I grinned and looked outside the window. Renee didn't question me again until we parked at the grocery. We decided to make chicken enchilada for dinner since Phil is coming home after the big game. We walked through the aisle to buy the ingredients, separated to different aisle and thank you for my clumsiness I bumped to someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

When I looked up, I saw a boy grinned at me.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?"

I blinked several time. "Uh, yes....It's me. Do I know you?" I asked stupidly. The boy looked the same age as mine, had a dark hair and a pair of hazel eyes. Perhaps it was one of my friends at high school but I'm a quiet person so I didn't pay much attention to the other student.

"I'm Matthew Phillips. Don't you remember? We have Trig class together."

I grimaced.

Matthew laughed. "It's okay if you don't remember. We're not talking much either. So, I heard you moved with your old man?"

"You mean my dad?" I asked flatly.

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah. I just graduated weeks ago. I came here to visit my mum."

"Oh, I see."

And than we fell to uncomfortable silence. I looked over the racks for the ingredients of my enchilada when the boy, I mean Matthew, started to speak again.

"So, did you find someone interesting there?"

I glanced at him. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly Matthew seemed nervous. "I..I..mean do you have boyfriend or something?"

I raised my eyebrows and surpressed the urgent to laughed. Edward is definetely something.

"I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable. It's just...I kinda like you when we're at school but I never had guts to ask you out."

"Hu uh." I couldn't believe this. I have a fiancee, nearly got married and this boy tried to ask me out. Ow, man..my life was not simple at all. "Kinda, you say?"

Matthew looked confused and his eyes got widen. "No...I mean...I really like you...It's not..."

I laughed.

Hearing my laughter, he seemed relaxed. "Once again, I'm sorry. I'm so happy to see you again so maybe I could have a chance to ask you out."

I just shook my head and picked up a spice can from the rack. My bracelet, the one that Edward gave me, gleamed under the light. Matthew noticed it too.

"I never see you wearing jewelry before. It's beautiful."

For the first time, I felt relieved I still wearing the jewelry. The one somewhat reminded to the other that I was-and still-belonged to Edward. I smiled. "Edward gave it to me."

I saw he swallowed hard. "Ed..Edward?"

"Yes, Edward!!" I answered curtly. "I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I can't accept your offer. But thank you for asking me, though." Just in time, I saw Renee walked through the aisle. "I have to go. It's nice to see you again, Matthew." I smiled and walked to Renee. I gave Matthew a quick glance before we turned to another aisle.

"Another admirer, honey?" Renee asked and smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe he asked me on a date. I'm engaged!!"

Renee chuckled. "Well, teenage boy always surprised me."

"Huh? Tell me about it."

After the fiasco at the grocery, Renee took me to the beach. She knew I loved the sun, and also maybe this was my last chance to go the beach in the sun. Somewhat I didn't regret my decision. I knew I wanted to be with Edward, last September gave me the proof we couldn't live without each other. I just hoped our little 'problem' didn't have to repeat in the future.

"So...how about Edward?"

I glanced at Renee. "What about him?"

"What is the big secret so you have to return the ring to him?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple. "I found a letter from a girl from Edward's past. He never told me about it."

"Hmmm..."

Silence.

"And what did his reaction when he knew you found out?" Renee asked again.

I looked at the blue ocean. "Surprised, because he said he forgot about the letter," I laughed. "Can you imagine that? And of course he explained everything."

Another silence.

And then I felt Renee put her arm to my shoulder. "Then...what is your problem? He still tells you the truth."

I sighed. "It's just.....I always felt I'm not worthy for him. I don't deserve him. You see it for yourself, Mum. He's handsome, smart, caring...and me? Just plain Bella."

Renee chuckled. "Well, I don't see you like that at all. If you are plain, then why that bot at the grocery asked you out?"

I groaned. "Ow, Mum..."

"No, Bella," Renee put both of her hands on either side of my face and forced me to look at her. "Edward loves you. I have no doubt about that. Stop being insecure, okay?"

I stared at her blank and then blinked several time. "How can you be so sure, Mum?"

Renee smiled. "I may not be an excellent mother but I still have mother intuition. I believe when he left you last September things were not going so well for him either. Maybe he just committed suicide if he couldn't see you a lot longer."

I fought the urgent to grin. If only she knew....

"So...tomorrow when you're going home, talk to him."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "That's not the only thing that worries me."

"It's not?"

I shook my head and opened my eyes. "No."

Silence.

"Tell me, honey."

"I worried....this thing will happen in the future...after I married him."

"Ow, Bella..." Renee rubbed my back and I let my head burried in her chest. It's been a long time since I cuddled in her embrance but for once I want to feel as a teenage girl with her mother. "Nobody can predict the future."

Huh, right, even Alice can't. "I know that, Mum."

"You must know, Bella., honey, there always some ways to maintain a relationship. I'm sure you could find it with Edward."

"Like you and dad?"

Renee chuckled. "Maybe yes. I still love him, without him I won't have you, but we both realized we're just better to live apart. That doesn't make me love him less." Renee looked me at the eye. "But with you and Edward, I can tell there's something different. That boy will do anything for you, I'm sure of it. He already give you everything, without you know it. Maybe what you have to do now is trust him."

I gasped. My breath stopped.

Renee smiled. "I know you'll find a way to trust him."

I still sat there, froze.

"Well, we better get going now. We have to cook, right?"

"Um...can we stay here a little longer?" I grimaced.

Renee chuckled. "Alright. Let me get some lunch for us, OK!"

I smiled when she stood and walked away.

I exhaled and looked again to the ocean. So, my problem is TRUST!! That is the thing I really want to give Edward but for it I know there was a consequences for that. I mean...I didn't know about Edward's story with romance, except for some bunch of female vampires on Alaska. I groaned. How on earth I'll compete with that. I was sure they must be took some actions even before I was born. I chucked. Poor Bella...And now here I sit mourning about some cheesy past love story of my fiancee.

I rubbed my temple again. How am I going to trust him? How to make sure I was worthy of his love? Even Carlisle created Rosalie for Edward. I grimaced. Is that some typical mate for him? I didn't know about that. Perhaps my weirdness and of course my danger magnet which cause him to attract to me. Ow, man that was pathetic!!

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love?"

I smiled. "Hi, Edward."

"Alice told me you're alone now so I could call you. Do you have a good time with Renee?"

"Yeah, of course." I grinned, remembering the fiasco at the grocery and wondering if Alice knew about that.

As if reading my mind, Edward sighed. "Including the scene at the grocery?"

I laughed and I was positive ALice saw it. "Well, that was close. I consider it, though."

"What?" Edward growled.

I giggled. "Of course not, Edward. I won't do that. I don't remember him, either even when he said he was in one of my class."

He sighed. "That's good."

Silence.

"Bella.." he seem hesitated. "I miss you, I really do. Can I pick you up at the airport? I want to see you. It's not nice just to lay down with you at night without you knowing it."

"What?"

"Um...well..."

"Edward Cullen, are you stalking me?"

"Well...if you called that stalking, but I prefer watching."

I had to smile with that phrase. "I know you do. I believe nothing will stop you from seeing me. Even maybe hundreds of newborn army."

He scoffed. "They are an easy target. I can annihilated them in minutes."

Image of Edward destroyed Victoria flashed in my mind and I shuddered a bit. "Let's not talk about that,OK!"

"You are right, love. I'm sorry. It's just I'm not in the good terms lately."

"I can tell."

"You're not answering my question, love?"

"Which one?"

"Can I pick you up at the airport?"

"Oh..." What will I say to him? There were so much things that weren't settle now. But perhaps it was also a good chance so I could talk to him soon.

"Bella?"

"Um..yes."

"Pardon me?"

"Yes, you could pick me up at the airport. Thank you."

I could hear he sighed happily. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow, love."

I smiled. "Me too. And..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could talk."

"Yes, Bella. We'll talk. You can ask me anything, I won't lie to you."

"I know."

"Well, I see you tomorrow..." His tone more liked question rather than statement.

"See you tomorrow."

-------

**A/N: Well, Bella is going to talk to Edward. Next chapter still on Bella's POV and I had a plane to add an outtake of what Edward do when Bella is in Phoenix. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -- BPOV**

**A/N: As my promise, this chapter still on Bella's POV.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine, except Matthew Phillips :)**

**Also, check out my new story, Fair Match, in my profile. I posted it today.**

Dinner went uneventful. After our talk at the beach, Renee didn't question me much and for that I was so grateful. I need time to come out with my own decision. Phil came home looking exhausted but his face suddenly lit up after seeing our cooking. I didn't talk much with him, just asking him about the game and after cleaned up I went to my room.

I laid down on my bed, trying to remember the conversation I had with Renee. Perhaps she was right. This marriage thing was big but also the next step of my relationship with Edward. How will we're going to survive eternity if we couldn't talk to each other. I think this is the time I have to face my insecurities and held a brave mask on my face for what happened next.

I fingered my cell. I remembered Edward gave me after our return from Italy. I didn't think a cellphone was necessary but Edward insisted I should take it so he could call me and vice versa. I never used it intentionaly but I didn't know why I'd like to speak with him now.

With one exhaled, I dialled his number. He picked up at the first ring.

"Bella? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

I smiled. I missed his caring for me and of course I missed him too.

"I miss you." Ow, crap..Did I just say that out loud?

I heard him sighed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were in trouble."

I scoffed, as if his heart was beating. "Oh...so I just allowed to use my phone for emergency then? OK, I'll hang up now."

"No, no....I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean like that. I'm happy you called."

I laid on the pillow and sighed. "What are you doing right now?"

"Just listening to the music and read. Emmett asked me to play football but I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"I told you I'm not in a good terms now."

"I see." I closed my eyes. "Edward...I miss you."

"Oh, Bella...you don't know how much I miss you. Please, love. I really want to see you. I can't live without you. This house is never be the same since our...you know..."

I opened my eyes. "Yeah, I think I know."

"It's like the last time. Everybody happy but reserved. They all missed you too. We feel like nomads now."

I giggled. "Isn't that weird? A clumsy little human makes a dramatic change in a house full of powerful vampires. I think I beat up Bram Stoker's story now."

He chuckled. "You are our family, Bella. If one person is missing, it'll never be the same. Esme missed cooking for you, even Carlisle missed to treat your injury." I could sensed the smile on his tone.

"Ha ha."

He laughed.

I smiled. "It's nice to hear your laugh."

He sighed. "Love, it's all because of you. Nothing could ever change that."

"Yeah."

"You should sleep now. I see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Thank you...and Edward?"

"Yes?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I love you." Finally, I could spoke those words without fear.

"I love you too, Bella. More than everything. More than anything. Sleep, love."

"Bye, Edward."

I pressed the end button and looked at the ceiling. Whatever happened tomorrow, I have to face it!!

* * *

Renee woke me up early in the morning, Phil already gone for morning training. She insisted to buy me something for my honeymoon, and it means shopping!! Ugh!! I was just finished shower and changing my clothes when suddenly she knocked my door.

"Come in."

Renee opened up my door and smiled. "Ready, honey?"

"I guess so. Mom, you don't have to buy me anything."

She just waved her hands. "Nonsense. At least this is the thing I could give to my daughter. Don't you want to look different on your honeymoon?"

I blushed. "Mom, we're not discussing that matter."

Renee laughed and stood behind me in front of the full length mirror, stroking my hair. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Sit down, Bella. I want to do something with your hair."

"Huh?"

"Come on." She ignored my protest and dragged a chair and told me to sit. My back on the mirror so I didn't know what she did with my hair.

"You know, Mom, you're just like Alice but you're better." I said when she begun to comb my hair. I sighed, "I feel like a school child again"

Renee giggled. "Just say this is for your old time sake."

I grimaced.

We drown on comfortable silence, the only sound that heard was the comb and Renee's hand tried to braid my hair.

"Okay, we're done." She said and she spun me around.

I gaped. I couldn't believe it, she done my hair just like a boy scout...with two braids hanging lose in either side of my shoulder. "Mom, I look like a boy scout."

Renee laughed. "Come on, Bella. There's one thing for sure." She enveloped me in a hug, our eyes met at the mirror. "You are definitely not a boy."

I smiled.

Renee kissed my cheek. "Come on, boy scout. We're going shopping. Don't forget to pack your bag. We're going straight to the airport after that."

I rolled my eyes. Oh, please....

The one thing I dreaded about this shopping was Renee said it was for my honeymoon. My eyes got wider when she dragged me to Victoria's Secret.

"Mom, are you kidding?" I blushed. "I'm not going in there."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. I'll chose. Did Edward like a specific color on you?"

I gaped at her. "Wh-What?"

Renee sighed. "I mean...what is his favorite color for you to wear?"

I looked at her like she was an alien.

Renee looked back with-a-you've-got-to-give-me-an-answer-now-look.

I rubbed my temples. "Blue. He likes me in blue." I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Oh, nice color. OK!! I'll be back."

God, help me!!

After enduring two hours shopping, we went to have some lunch. It was nice to have some time with my mother. God knows after I got married and changed, I couldn't see my family for years. At least until my newborn years passed. Alice was right. I do need some distraction, although I still have Edward in my mind and my heart. We were just finished our lunch when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID...it showed Dad's office. Huh??

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bells."

"Dad? Why are you calling my cell?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, nice to hear your voice too, honey. How's Phoenix?"

I grinned and looked at my mom. She just smiled and enjoying her tea.

"It's great. I just finished my lunch with Mom. My flight scheduled this afternoon. I'll be home in time, Dad."

"Oh....How's your Mom?" he seemed nervous.

I smiled. "She's fine. Do you want to talk with her?"

"Um....no, thanks. I don't have much time. I just want to tell you something."

"O...kay..." I had feeling this 'something' must be involved Alice.

"You see...I have to attend some meetings in Seattle for three days, so I kinda ask Alice to sleep over with you at her house."

I gaped. "Huh??" Oh, no...first, Victoria Secrets and now this...I didn't know how much strike I'll get today.

"That sounds okay, right, Bells?" Charlie seemed unsure. He knew my little 'problem' with Edward and I think stayed in his house, especially sleep in his room, was not a good idea...yet **(even the author is blushing while she typed this haha).**

I sighed. "I don't have much choice, do I? That's fine. Just be careful, Dad. Did you call Alice about your plan?" I just imagined Bella Barbie time, wedding preparations and of course shopping!!! My life seemed getting better and better.

"Already did, Bells. Alice told me Edward will picked you up at the airport and then you can stay at their house."

I smirked. "Ow, Dad...Do you trust Edward to take me straight to his house?" I decided to test him.

"What?" he seething.

I laughed. "Just kidding, Dad. If he did that, perhaps Carlisle and Esme will hunt him down." And maybe that was actually the truth, added with Emmett.

He sighed in relief. "I trust both of you, alright. Say hi to your Mom. I have to go now. Just give me a call when you arrived at The Cullens'."

I smiled. "Will do. See you, Dad."

"Love you, Bells."

And the line went dead.

I counted until five and a text message appeared. I didn't have to check the caller ID to know who it was.

**Can't wait to have you here. We all miss you. Do you need anything? Esme would like to cook something for you -A-**

I smiled and text the reply.

**Thank you for having me staying over. I would like anything, just don't to extravagant, please. I love you all -B-**

Just about that, another text message appeared.

**Please come home, my Bella. I'm waiting -E-**

My eyes watered. I looked at my cell, for a moment I didn't know how to reply. And then, I typed the message whilst crossing my fingers.

**I'm coming home -B-**

Renee didn't question me about the phone call. After finishing her tea, she drove me to the airport and we chatted for a while waiting for the gate opened.

"So....when's the date?" Renee asked.

I glanced at her, diverted my sight from the crowd. "August 13th." I mumbled.

"Hmm...."

"Yeah."

"You already make up your mind then?"

I smiled. "Half of it."

Renee grinned. "And the other half?"

I sighed. "Depends on our talk, maybe. The worst is maybe the wedding is postponed. Good thing I don't tell everyone yet except you and Dad."

"Bella, it couldn't be that bad."

"You tell me."

Renee sighed. "Honey, everything that we do is always risky. There's no hundred percents absolute in this universe. If you postponed the wedding, you were not only hurt Edward's feeling but also his family. "

"So....do you think I have to marry him so his family could be happy?" I snapped.

"No, honey. That's not what I meant." Renee smiled and stroke my hair. "Did you forgot what I told you at the beach yesterday? You have to trust him."

I rubbed my temple, it's getting a habit now I guess. "This thing is really making me tired. Because of that damn letter."

"Talk to him, Bella. Find the solution for this problem. I'm sure you can. Edward is a nice young man. I trust you to him. I'm sure he'll value that all his life. Why don't you do the same thing?"

I swallowed. "I'm just afraid he still has more secrets that I didn't know, Mom. I felt like I was hidden in the dark."

"That's why you need to talk with him, Bella. And you must ready if he told you some of his secrets. It's a part of commitment."

I looked at Renee sheepishly. "And here I sit with someone who got married in young age and ending in divorce."

Renee laughed. "I love you too, honey."

The flight to Seattle announced. Renee and I rose from our seats. Renee hugged me fiercely.

"My daughter is getting married. Say hi to Edward and his family. I'll see you at the wedding...and thank you for coming, Bella."

I smiled and looked at her. "I will, Mom. Take care. And I don't know why you still so sure there's a wedding."

Renee rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Like I said. I maybe not a good mother but...."  
I cut shortly. "Yeah, I know...I know...you still have your mother intuition."

Renee chuckled. "I'll see you soon, baby."

"Bye, Mom."

I gave her a small smile and walked to the gate. I handed my tickets to the stewardress and glanced briefly to Renee. She wove her goodbye. I grinned and walked to the plane.

During the journey, I couldn't hide my nervousness and excitement. I was sure Jasper will have a headache if he stayed with me now. I didn't know what I do if I met Edward. It's nearly a week after I saw him the last time on school parking lot. This was the longest time we got separated from each other. I was worried because usually I got angsty when I was not near him but those past days I didn't feel a thing. It was different from when he left me last September. This time our problem was more complicated, included our past. Somehow I need to learn that Edward maybe had a lot of stories. I mean...come on, he's nearly 110 years. Anything could happened, right?

The announcement of our arrivel at Sea-Tac could be heard through the plane. I took deep breath. The sky turning yellow now...Twilight. With one last determination, I took my bag and exited the plane. I'm getting more nervous when I could see the waiting room. I'm sure if Edward did picked me up, he could hear my heart drummed loudly in my chest. And speaking of Edward, finally I spotted him near the nearest chair. He was beautiful, as always. A bouquet of flowers in his hand. He smiled my favorite crooked grin when he saw me. My breath stopped when he came closer to me.

"Hello, love."

Finally, I could breath again and smiled weakly. "Hi...is that for me?" I indicated the bouquet at his hand.

He smiled and gave me the bouquet. He raised his eyebrows.

I looked at him, "What?"

He didn't say anything but touched one of my braids. Ow, I forgot about Renee's hairstyle for me.

"It's Renee. She said she want to do something with my hair." I answered nervously.

"I don't mind. You look beautiful." He said whilst staring at me intently.

"Hmm...the flower is beautiful and it smells good." I complimented him with the flower, trying to change the subject.

"Do you know what flower is it?"

"Um...no." I grinned and blushed.

Edward took step closer and whispered in my ear. "Freesia. Just like you."

His closeness sent chill down to my body. It's been so long since we were so close to each other.

Edward looked down at me and I stared at him. Longing for his touch, finally I threw my arms to his neck and hug him as strong as I could.

Edward went stiff for a moment but returned my hug. "I miss you, Bella." He murmured in my hair.

I didn't say anything back. I just hug him and buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Welcome home, my love."

-----------

**Sorry, not so dramatic because...hey, they're not in...ummm, what did Edward say....a good terms hehehe...But I think their meeting in the airport represent the condition for their relationship which is Edward longing for Bella and Bella's insecurities.**

**In the next chapter...we'll see what Edward do when Bella is away in Phoenix. It's not a continuition to the story. The story continues after the outtake. Any ideas for what Edward do, please PM me.**

**Thank you.**


	7. OUTTAKE: While Bella in Phoenix

**Sorry for update it so long, my son is keeping me busy. This is an outtake, tells us a story of what Edward do when Bella is away from him. The story continues in the next chapter. As usual, none of these characters are mine. **

**-------------**

**OUTTAKE - While Bella in Phoenix. It sets after Edward called Bella when she arrived at Phoenix. Some glimps for Breaking Dawn.**

**EPOV**

**Day 1**

I just sat at my couch, reading my book all night. Not because us, vampires, didn't sleep but because I couldn't take my mind off from Bella. I knew Alice assured me that she was safe, but being Bella, there was always a way to get into trouble. I didn't know how long I sat there when suddenly Alice burst into my room. I rolled my eyes. "Did you ever heard the word 'knock'?"

She ignored me. "Come on. We're going to Port Angeles."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why on earth I want to go to Port Angeles with you?"

"Because I said so. If you're going to use that rock, paper and scissors, you will lose anyway."

"Alice," I gave her my warning tone.

"Please...." and then she gave me her puppy dog eyes.

Oh, Lord..."Alright. What are we doing there anyway?"

She clapped her hands and squealed. "You're just like Bella, can't resist my pleading stare."

I scoffed. "I can resist you, dear sister. If I said no, you'll force me anyway."

Alice didn't answer me. Her gaze suddenly far away..and after that I could see in her vision, Bella and Renee in a car...And suddenly she blinked and the vision was gone. She started to sing a random anthem in her mind. "Alice, what are you hiding?"

Alice grinned. "Don't you want to call Bella?"

I stared at her blankly.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." and then she disappeared.

I sat there, froze, before finally reach my phone. I dialed her number. Bella picked up at the third ring.

"Hello?"

I smiled. Ah, how I missed her. "Hello, love. Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I heard some voices behind her and footsteps. Knowing Bella, perhaps she was preparing for the day.

"Hi, Edward. Good morning to you too, although I know that's not a difference for you anyway. I sleep well last night, thank you. Sorry, I'm preparing for the day."

So, I'm guessing right. "What are you planning for today, love?"

"Renee wants to take me to the grocery. I think we're going to cook something tonight,"she answered me. Hmm, so that was the vision that Alice saw.

I smiled. I knew Bella loved to cook for Charlie here and I was sure Renee missed her cooking too. I felt a little guilty to take away Bella from their family, but I also couldn't stay away from her. "I'm sure your cooking is wonderful, love. I may not eat but I read Charlie's mind when he eats dinner with you. He really likes your cooking." I complimented her.

"Thank you, Edward. Well, I better get going. Renee's waiting for me. Say hi to the others, okay. I missed them." I could sense a smile in her tone. She didn't know all of us were missing her too, especially me.

"Do you miss me too?" Suddenly I realized the question and cursed myself to ask, but it was too late to take it back. There was no answer and I was afraid that I pushed her. I could only hear her breathing. "Bella?" I asked to make sure she's alright.

"Oh, sorry...I just get a bit of distraction. Um..."

I smiled weakly. "Do you still love me?" Again, another stupid question. It seemed I couldn't control my own thoughts right now.

"Edward, you know I love you. It's just...I need time to think, okay."

I sighed. I knew I pushed her too much, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to lose her again. "I know, love. I'm sorry if I push you. I...I almost lost you and...I don't want that happened for the second time." It sounded like a boy who afraid to lose someone he loves. Correction, I am a boy!

"We'll talk about that later. I have to go. Have a nice day, Edward."

I suppressed the urgent to scoff. Like I could have a nice day without her here. "There's no nice day without you here, Bella. Say hi to Renee for me. I love you."

"I will. Bye, Edward."

And the line went dead. I stared at the forest outside my window, to resume my conversation with Bella. I ran my hand through my hair. For the love that was holy, what could I do to take her back and the most important thing is what could I do to convince her having my ring back?

_Edward, I'm not getting younger down here. _Alice's mental voice broke my reverie. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Alice."

--

Without further words, finally we're speeding to the highway. Alice insisted to bring her Porsche, so here I am, sitting in the passenger seat.

"What are we doing in Port Angeles?" I asked her again. We were going on speed limit because I informed Alice there was a traffic cop somewhere around the highway.

"Just want to check the catering and the flowers."

"Seriously, Alice."

"I am serious, Edward. I already took Bella last time. She seemed pleased and now I want to take you too."

"I'm just go along with you. Why do you need my opinion?"

Alice rolled her eyes and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Because it's you're wedding, silly." and for the second time in a day, her gaze was far away and she had another vision. I saw Bella walked down the hall with a lot of rooms, clutching her books and I could catch a glimpse 'University of California'...

Alice blinked, reached her phone and began to text.

"What was that?" I asked her, frantic. She didn't answer me and again, I was hit by another image. Bella walked outside the 'University of California''s building and stopped when she saw Alice and Jasper.

"Alice!!"

Alice snapped from her vision and looked at me before she began to text again.

"Damn it, Alice. Answer me!!" I was fuming.

She still didn't make a sound when suddenly her phone vibrated. I snatched her phone in vampire speed and read text message from Bella.** You're welcome, Sis. -B-**

Alice snatched her phone back. "You know, Edward, it's not a gentleman way to snatch a phone from a lady."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for her joke. "Do you mind telling me about your vision?"

Alice sighed. "I don't think that is a best idea. You'll jump to the wrong conclusion."

"How could I jump to the wrong conclusion if I didn't know the story behind your vision?" I asked her again.

Alice looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "It's Bella."

I tensed in my seat. "What about Bella?"

She clutched the steering wheel. "I just saw Bella applied for UCLA if things didn't work out between the two of you."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. She really want to break up with me?

Alice rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Edward. It's just her another decision. I think she still giving you a chance. One final chance. And don't forget, I still see the wedding."

I didn't answer her. I just stared at the road. The last time I made a decision for Bella, it was for her safety but ended up in broke her heart and ruined her friendship. But now, I couldn't leave her. Even though she didn't want me, I'll stay with her. I could be her friend, her protector, as long as she wants me. California was not an easy place for vampire but I could try.....

"Geez...Edward, stop that!!!" I knew Alice could see my decision to join Bella at UCLA, but I was to distract to see her vision.

"If that's what she wants, I won't deny it, Alice. You know that!"

"Edward, it's just a vision!! Don't you remember the first time you decide to ignore Bella? I have some headache for a month because of your changing decisions, and then when you finally giving up, my vision is getting clear again. It's not an exact science, Edward."

I sighed.

"Don't ruin it, Edward. At least talk to her first and don't you dare to repeat your little stunt in Italy." She threatened me.

"I'm not making promise that I won't repeat my stunt in Italy." I answered her sharply.

Alice scowled.

"One last question?"

"Yes?" Alice smiled. She knew what my question next but I decided to ask her nonetheless. "What are you doing in UCLA with Jasper?"

Alice laughed. "Bella decided to go to UCLA without telling us. So, Jasper and I hunt her down."

I grinned. So Bella....

--

After that, none of us said anything. The scenery changed to Port Angeles border. Shops and buildings getting clearer. I cringed internally when some people eyeing Alice's Porsche. So much to blend in, I guess. Voices mentally attacked me but I ignored it.

Alice parked at parking lot outside a restaurant.

"Sorry, Alice, but I'm not hungry." I grinned. I was sure this restaurant didn't serve mountain lion on their menu.

"Ha ha." she said. "It's for the mortal guess, dear brother. Are you coming or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have to ask?"

Alice grinned when suddenly her gaze unfocused again. I tensed and I saw Bella walking between the shelf, more like a grocery store, when a boy 'accidentally' bumped to her. I growled and the vision was gone. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't know how much I could take for today, seeing your vision, Alice."

Alice tapped her chin. "Well, you have to endure it. That's the risk when Bella is far away."

I fumed. "I didn't agree she was going at the first place. It was your idea."

"Yes, but will you do if she didn't go? Will you talk to her?" Alice retorted.

I scowled. Alice sighed. "Just come to your senses, Edward. Now, come on. Move it!!"

I still froze at my seat. Alice rolled her eyes. "Will you stop acting like a boy? You're almost a hundred and ten!"

I glared at her. "Yes, but technically I'm still seventeen!"

Alice huffed in her seat. "Are you going to be a little better if I said you could call her this lunch?"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, get out from this car and follow me!"

I unbuckled my seat belt-although it wasn't necessary, but I have to, for keep up the charade- and got out from the car. Alice took my arm and we entered the restaurant. A waitress approached us. _Oh, this is my lucky day. He's so gorgeous. I wish I could take him to dinner. _I rolled my eyes. Alice just smiled, she knew why I acted that way. _Be nice, Edward. _Nice was the last thing on my mind...

"Good morning. May I help you?" she asked Alice but she glanced at me at the corner of her eyes. _I've seen this girl before but she's always alone. Who is he? Her boyfriend? _I tried very hard not to laugh.

"Yes. Is Mr. Adams here? I want to check the catering for the wedding," Alice answered sweetly.

_Damn. _"Of..of course." Her thoughts were no longer coherent. "Follow me." She turned around and guided us to the restaurant. She calculated in her mind whether to ask about the wedding or not. Alice and I followed her.

"What is she thinking?" Alice asked, too low for human ears.

"She thinks we're going to get married." I answered with a smirked. Alice giggled.

The waitress led us to a man. Tall, dark hair and brown eyes. He smiled when he saw Alice. I could see in his mind, the last conversation he had with Alice and Bella. How he thinks Bella is beautiful and questioned mentally about marriage in young age. Again, I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Miss Cullen, it's nice to meet you again. I see you're not alone this time, " He said eying me. The waitress already gone but she still eying us.

"Mr. Adams." Alice nodded. "This is my brother, Edward Cullen. Bella's fiancee."

His eyes lit up. "Ah, so this is the lucky groom." He extended his hand and I took it. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mr. Adams," I replied. "I believe you already met Bella."

He chuckled. "Of course. She's such an amazing girl. You are so lucky, Mr. Cullen."

I smiled. "That I agree."

He turned to Alice. "What can I do for you today, Miss Cullen?"

Alice smiled. "I want to check the catering if you don't mind."

"Of course. It'll be my pleasure." he answered again and began to open some folders.

"I'll wait for you outside," I whispered to my sister. She just nodded. I left both of them and walked to the restaurant's porch. There were some vacant seats for waiting guests. I sat there, closed my eyes and trying to relax. _Come on, you can do it! Ask him about the wedding. If she's not his boyfriend, you could ask him out. Oh God, he's so handsome. Sitting there with his eyes closed. He's so sexy. _I opened my eyes. I recognized the voice. It was the waitress. She was not giving up yet. I smirked.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I get you anything?"

I looked at her. Her heart drummed loudly when she met my gaze. _You can do it! You can do it! _"No, thank you. I'm waiting for my sister."

_See, Debby. She's his sister, not his girlfriend or fiancee. It's time to make your move. _"Oh, okay. I saw her last time. She said she wanted to prepare for the wedding. I'm sure her wedding is going to be great." _And maybe you can ask me to be your date at your sister's wedding._

"It's not her wedding." I answered, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes got wide. "It's not?"

I smiled. "No. It's mine."

_Damn. Damn._ I pressed my lips, trying so hard not to laugh for her expression. She composed her face, "Well, then congratulation, sir. She's a lucky girl." _or bitch..._

I clenched my fist and looked her square in the eyes. No one, I mean NO ONE called my Bella like that. Not even in someone's mind. She gulped when she sensed my hard gaze. "No, I'm the lucky one. She's so beautiful and I'm so grateful she choose me. No one could compare to her." Not even you, I added mentally. I exhaled and stood. "Excuse me, I would like to see my sister." I walked inside the restaurant, didn't bother to look at the annoying waitress.

"Are you finish?" I asked Alice. She was just gave the folder back to the manager.

"Yes." And then she turned to manager again. "Thank you very much, Mr. Adams. I'll give you a call."

"It's a pleasure to us, Miss Cullen." He shook Alice's hand and turned to me. "I very much hope you have a lovely wedding, Mr. Cullen. Please give your fiancee my best wishes."

I smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you, Mr, Adams." His thoughts were sincere about me and Bella.

We both walked out to the car. Once inside, I sat and laid my head to the seat, rubbing my temples. "The waitress irritated you?" Alice asked. Of course she knew...

I looked at Alice. "Why didn't you give me a warning?"

"I didn't see her approaching you. It must be a snap decision. I'm sorry. What did she say?"

I exhaled loudly. "You won't like it."

"Try me."

"Let's just say she used some language for Bella."

Alice growled. "What?"

I shrugged. "You heard me, Alice." She clutched the steering wheel. "That little..."

I sighed. "It's alright. That's why I want to go from there as soon as possible." Alice didn't say anything, trying to control her temper when slowly she begun to relax. "Next time, I'll get her." She said with venom in her voice.

I nodded. "Agreed!"

--

Alice turned the engine on and drove to the flower shop, one block from the restaurant. I froze, listening to a possibility for the scene in the restaurant to repeat. I didn't think I could handle myself for the second 'fiasco'. I could hear the shopkeeper and his wife. Well, I think it was safe...

I unbuckled my seat belt and followed Alice to the shop. A lot of fragrance attacked me but there was one scent that drew me in. I smiled when I recognized the flower. Freesia. I remembered I told Bella about her scent when we first met. But still, the fragrance didn't do justice to the way she smelled. I exhaled. I really missed her.

"I ordered that flower for you," suddenly Alice appeared at my side. "I know you'll like it."

I nodded. "Thank you, Alice."

She just smiled and took my arm to meet the shopkeeper. "Hi, Mrs. Stevens. This is my brother, Edward Cullen. Bella's fiancee." For the second time in a day, she introduced me.

Mrs. Stevens smiled. _Oh, what a lovely boy. _"It's nice to meet you, Edward. I could see Bella is a lucky girl."

I smiled back. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Stevens. Thank you for helping Bella and my sister."

She wove her hands. "It's not a big deal. I like to help you both." She looked to Alice. "Do you want to see the design for the bride's bouquet?"

To tell the truth, I really want to but Alice, as usual, always a step ahead. _Not a chance, Edward. Just go outside and called Bella. She's alone now. _I looked back at my sister. She just glared at me. _I told you, you couldn't see the dress and the bouquet until the wedding. It's bad luck!! _I rolled my eyes. Alice returned to Mrs. Stevens. "It will be nice, Mrs. Stevens. Edward just have to do some errands." She looked back at me. "I'll see you in 15 minutes."

I raised my eyebrows. I knew there was no way I could win this silent conversation. "Alright." Again, I left them in the shop reluctantly while I walked outside.

I leaned to the door frame and took my cell from my pocket. I dialed Bella's number. She picked up in the second ring.

"Hello?"

Her voice brightened my mood. I could feel myself smiled. "Hello, love?"

"Hi, Edward."

"Alice told me you're alone now so I could call you. Do you have a good time with Renee?" I really wished she did, besides that grocery scene, which reminded me to ask her about it.

"Yeah, of course." I could sense a humor in her tone and I knew instantly she refer to the grocery scene.

I sighed. "Including the scene at the grocery?" I heard she laughed.

"Well, that was close. I consider it, though."

A growl escaped from my throat. "What?" The jealousy ran through my body.

"Of course not, Edward. I won't do that. I don't remember him, either even when he said he was in one of my class." She giggled.

Oh, Lord..."That's good." I knew she wasn't mean it but heard it from Bella herself made me uneasy. Suddenly an offer just crossed my mind. I really wanted to see her and hold her..and there was only one way to do that. "Bella.." I didn't know how to do this but I have to try. "I miss you, I really do. Can I pick you up at the airport? I want to see you. It's not nice just to lay down with you at night without you knowing it." Oh, no...another stupid revelation. My thoughts seemed no where near sanity this time.

"What?"

"Um...well..." Did she angry with me? I hoped not.

"Edward Cullen, are you stalking me?" I grinned. "Well...if you called that stalking, but I prefer watching." Really, nice move, Edward!

"I know you do. I believe nothing will stop you from seeing me. Even maybe hundreds of newborn army." I have to scoff for her statement. Even if there were newborn army, I'll fight them right now. "They are an easy target. I can annihilated them in minutes."

"Let's not talk about that,OK!"

I could sense a shudder from her tone. Great, Edward!!Now you were scaring her. "You are right, love. I'm sorry. It's just I'm not in the good terms lately." That must be the reason why my thoughts were a chaos.

"I can tell."

I sighed. It was time to get back to business. "You're not answering my question, love?"

"Which one?" Did she forget that already? "Can I pick you up at the airport?"

"Oh..." That was her only answer. I swallowed hard for a rejection. "Bella?"

"Um..yes."

What? She said yes? "Pardon me?" Again, I feel like a stupid teenager this time.

"Yes, you could pick me up at the airport. Thank you." She really said yes!! I felt like I wanted to run right now, which is not a good idea. All I could do just sighed happily. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow, love." Hell, even if I could, I would like to fly there but Alice would probably kill me because Phoenix was sunny.

"Me too. And..."

Her hanging answer brought me back to reality. Was there something else she want from me? "Yes?"

"Maybe we could talk." I smiled. "Yes, Bella. We'll talk. You can ask me anything, I won't lie to you." I would take the chance for that.

"I know."

"Well, I see you tomorrow..." It was more like a question rather than a statement, just to make sure I have her permission to pick her up at the airport.

"See you tomorrow."

I smiled. "Have a good day, love. I love you."

"Ok!!"

And the line went dead. I sighed happily, felt a little burden disappeared form my shoulder. I walked back to the shop. Alice just looking through the flowers when I got in. I approached Mrs. Stevens. "If you don't mind, I would like to reserve a bouquet of freesia for tomorrow afternoon."

Mrs. Stevens looked at me and smiled. "Of course, dear. It's not a problem at all."

She mentioned the price and I gave her my credit card. Alice stood by my side. "She'll love it." I smiled. "I know."

After the flower's business were done, Alice drove us back to Forks. She reviewed some of designs for my wedding invitation in her mind. I stared at the blur scenery outside the window. Bella said the guest list veto was on her hand and Alice herself never mentioned that to me. I didn't know why but I would like to give something for Bella on our wedding day. There was a person that will light up her day and I knew it was against the rules but anything for Bella. It could be my surprise wedding present for her.

"Edward, what are you thinking? I just saw your future disappeared," Alice's tone was flat.

I sighed and looked at her. "I just consider to invite The Clearwaters to my wedding."

"Is that so?" She asked again, suspicious this time.

"Yes." That was my final answer, true but not the whole truth.

"Hmm.." She seemed to calculate something. "I don't know about the young lady, but the young man probably will come."

I knew who she was talking about. "Leah despises us. Seth is the other way around. He is a good boy."

Alice smiled. "I can't imagine in sixty years, a vampire and a shape shifter could be great friends."

I smiled back. "Seth is the youngest in their tribe. He already knows about our story from his ancestors but he never saw one. It was a luck for him when he saw us. He was the one who fought with me to destroy Victoria."

"Really? So, he likes you then?" Alice asked. "Why her sister doesn't like us?"

I shrugged. "He saw us just like a normal people. He saw the love I had for Bella. That didn't surprise him. And for her sister, she had an issue about relationship. That what makes her bitter, not only for us but also for her friends too."

"An issue?"

"Yes. You see...they have a thing called imprint, it's like you marked someone to be your soul mate. His sister is one of the..well, you can say...victim."

Alice frowned. "I don't understand."

"Leah was in a relationship with Sam." I answered her, hoping she could catch the meaning behind it.

Alice didn't answer me, but suddenly her eyes lit up and her face was turning into a deep frown. "That was kind of sad, didn't you think? You think that someone loves you and suddenly he imprinted on someone else."

I sighed. "Yes. That's why she despises all kind of relationship."

"Why do you think she doesn't like Bella?" Alice asked, deep furrow in her eyebrows.

I smiled grimly. "I do have some theories, but I prefer to keep it to myself."

Alice giggled. "I can see that." Alice turned to look at me and I saw a plan formed in her mind. I became tensed. I saw she was planning to invite The Denali Coven. I knew that!

I groaned. "Alice, not now, please! I haven't solved my problem with Bella and you have to add another one."

Alice rolled her eyes. "She knew about Tanya, didn't she?"

"Yes." I answered flatly. "Can you imagine how terrified she'll become if she knew we invited them?"

Alice frowned. "But you told her there's nothing between you and Tanya, right?" _Although it was Rosalie who mentioned her to Bella, _Alice added mentally.

I sighed. "I did and then she felt she couldn't compete with that. I told her there's no one who could compete with her. She's perfect in everything. Besides, I never met Tanya since my...escape...when Bella moved to Forks.**(please read my A/N at the bottom)**" I grimaced at the memory. I remembered Tanya asked me again about my decision but I refused her in my gentleman way. I understand now that I already set my mind on Bella then, even when I didn't realize it.

"Hmm...can you imagine what reaction The Denali's may had when they knew you're getting married?" Alice grinned.

I scoffed. "They already knew about Bella, I suppose. We asked for their help about the newborn but they refused. I don't care. All I care about is Bella. I already told her we could elope to Vegas."

Alice growled. "Oh, no, you don't! I'll smashed your Volvo if you dare!"

I looked at Alice in disbelief. "You wouldn't dare!"

Alice smirked. "Try me."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise!" Now I know she really mean it.

I shook my head and sighed. "Just let me talk to Bella first, OK! You'll find out the answer soon enough."

Alice nodded, seemed satisfied. "That sounds fair."

Finally, we arrived at the house. I just walked in when suddenly Emmett tackled me to the ground. "Damn, Emmett!" I growled and swung his arm to free myself.

"You're getting easy to attack now, brother. What's wrong with you?" he asked whilst stood from the ground.

I stood too and ruffled my hair. "Not your business."

"Hey, we're just want to play football. Are you game?" Emmett grinned.

I looked at him and grimaced. "No, I'll pass. Go play with Jasper."

Emmett shook his head. "Ow, man..you really awful."

"Shut it!" I growled and ran to my room. I sighed and flopped to the couch. This was the hundred times when I wished I could sleep. Carlisle was in the hospital, Esme draw a sketch in her studio, Rosalie flipped some channel from the TV while Alice, Jasper and Emmett gone outside. I turned on the stereo and a music jazz flow from the speaker. It could eased my mind in the past time, but now when my thoughts were occupied with Bella, I couldn't find it interesting again. I just sat there and closed my eyes, tried to block my family's thoughts when suddenly my phone buzzed. I opened my eyes and in vampire speed I snatched my phone. Bella!

"Bella? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly. It was not an usual thing for Bella to call me. Several possibilities swirled in my mind.

"I miss you." I sighed. Well, that was interesting. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were in trouble."

"Oh...so I just allowed to use my phone for emergency then? OK, I'll hang up now." What? "No, no....I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean like that. I'm happy you called." Not just happy, but ecstatic. I heard her sighed."What are you doing right now?"

Wallowing, missing you, hoping I could hold you..."Just listening to the music and read. Emmett asked me to play football but I didn't want to." That was a lame answer, I knew..

"Why not?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I told you I'm not in a good terms now."

"I see." There was a pause. "Edward...I miss you." I swore if my heart still beating, it already pounded heavily. Her words finally broke me down. I laid back in my couch and closed my eyes. "Oh, Bella...you don't know how much I miss you. Please, love. I really want to see you. I can't live without you. This house is never be the same since our...you know..." I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, I think I know."

"It's like the last time. Everybody happy but reserved. They all missed you too. We feel like nomads now." That was the truth.

She giggled. "Isn't that weird? A clumsy little human makes a dramatic change in a house full of powerful vampires. I think I beat up Bram Stoker's story now."

I chuckled. "You are our family, Bella. If one person is missing, it'll never be the same. Esme missed cooking for you, even Carlisle missed to treat your injury." I couldn't resist my smile right now.

"Ha ha." I laughed.

"It's nice to hear your laugh." It was nice to hear your voice, I added mentally. I'd better stop wallowing now before I went insane. I sighed. "Love, it's all because of you. Nothing could ever change that."

"Yeah." I looked at the digital clock. It was amazing how time flew so fast. It was already bedtime for the human. "You should sleep now. I see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Bella." And please dream about me...

"Thank you...and Edward?"

"Yes?" I gulped. "I love you." My stone body getting warmer and I closed my eyes. How I longed to hear Bella said those words to me. "I love you too, Bella. More than everything. More than anything. Sleep, love."

"Bye, Edward."

And the line went dead. I flipped the phone closed and laid my head back to the couch. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

**Day 2**

After received phone call from Bella, I felt my mood soared. I walked down to my piano and played all night. Jasper, Alice and Emmett came home when dawn broke. They look messy, I could hear the excitement after playing football in their minds. Alice approached me and sat next to me on piano bench.

_You need to hunt. _She said in her mind. I sighed. I knew that. I didn't hunt properly last time so my eyes already darker now. "Later," I answered her.

_Bella is coming home today. Don't you want to meet her? _I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do, Alice." _Then, go now! _I frowned. "Alright!" I looked at her and grinned. "I think you need a shower." She was just smacked my arm playfully and rose from the bench. I rose too and after say goodbye to Esme, I ran through the forest. I hunt properly this time so I could spent my time with Bella this afternoon and longer...

I came back to the house around noon. Alice and Jasper watched TV at the living room when I came inside. _Hi, Edward!! _They greeted me mentally. I just nodded and sat on the couch next to their seat. Suddenly Alice's eyes become unfocused and I saw a vision from her mind. Charlie is going to Seattle and planning to ask Bella for staying over at my house....Alice blinked and looked at me. On the counted five, the phone rang at the living room. Alice grinned and picked up the phone.

"The Cullen's residence," Alice answered. Jasper's attention focused on Alice now.

"Hello, this is Charlie Swan. Is that you, Alice?" I could recognize Charlie's voice.

"Oh, hi, Charlie. Hello to you too."

"Yeah....Ehm, I don't know if you had a plan or not but you don't mind having Bella to staying over there, will you?" Always to the point. I almost smiled.

"Of course not, Charlie. It's been a while since Bella having her sleep over. Are you going somewhere?" Jasper and I almost snorted from her question. Like she didn't knew...Alice just grinned.

"Oh, yes...I have some important meeting in Seattle for three days. I'm worried to leave Bella alone at the house. So, you don't mind then?" he asked again.

"Of course not. Edward will picked Bella up at the airport. Don't worry, Charlie. Have a nice trip!"

"Erm...yes, thank you. Say hi to Edward and your family. Thanks again, Alice."

"No problem," Alice chirped. "Bye, Charlie." She hang up the phone and looked at the both of us. "Bella is staying over for three days. I can't believe it,"she said, clapping her hands. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, hearing Bella will come, suddenly appeared at the living room. "Well, I guess it's time to the grocery then. I would like to cook something for Bella," Esme said.

I still dazed, not able to move. Bella is going staying here...three days....wow!!

"Hello....Earth to Edward!!" Emmett waved his hands in front of my eyes. "Wake up, dude. Your fiancee is coming."

Alice grinned. "Don't worry about him. Hey, wait!! I need to text Bella." She picked up her phone and counted to ten and then begun to text. All of us waited in silence. Her phone buzzed again and she smiled. "Bella said she would love anything you cook, Esme, just not to extravagant." Alice rolled her eyes. _So Bella..._

I grinned and took my phone. I begun to text her.

**Please come home, my Bella. I'm waiting -E-**

I was kind of nervous whilst waiting her reply. Alice already arranged all the family member to prepare for Bella's arrival, completely ignored me. I smiled for her enthusiasm. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I opened the text message nervously.

**I'm coming home -B-**

Her reply made me smile and I couldn't care less with Alice's preparations. Esme already listed some items in the grocery for Bella's dinner. "Do you need any help?" I asked my mother.

Esme smiled. "No, thank you, dear. I can take this. Just go and picked Bella up at the airport. Leave the rest to us."

I nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll followed you to the grocery and then I'll straight to the airport. I need to picked up my flowers for Bella."

Esme just looked me and put her arm into my shoulder. I stiffened for a moment, not used with the gesture but I welcomed it more after I knew Bella. I relaxed immediately. "Everything is going to be fine, Edward. Don't worry."

I smiled weakly. "I know, Mom."

Alice continued chirp all the half day until it was time to go to the airport. Alice and Esme rode in the Porsche while I rode in my Volvo. I followed them to the grocery and speed up to the flower shop in Port Angeles. I parked outside and got in. Mrs. Stevens greeted me.

"Good afternoon, Edward. Are you here for your flowers?" she asked.

I smiled. "Good afternoon to you too, Mrs. Stevens. I would like to have my flowers, please."

Mrs. Stevens took a bouquet of freesia gingerly and handed it to me. The sweet fragrance attacked my nostrils and I smiled. It was only matter of hours until I could see my Bella again. "It's a lovely flower for a lovely girl."

"Yes, it is." I answered her.

After thanked her, I went to my car and speed up to Sea-Tac. It took not nearly an hour with my speed. The airport was not so crowded, for it was not a holiday season. I parked at the parking lot and went to the arrival gate. Mental voices, mostly excitement and tired ones, from arrival and departure passengers assaulted me but I tuned them out. I looked at the computer scene and noticed that Bella's plane will landed in 30 minutes. I waited in the nearer chair. I could hear some of passengers' mental voices in the waiting hall eying me. Some of them were curious and some of them dazzled by my appearance. I rolled my eyes mentally. I focused more on what I must do when I met Bella. Nervous, yes....eager, also...and anxious. I never felt so much erratic moods in nearly a hundred years of my existence. It was nearly a week since our last meeting at the school parking lot. I didn't know how she would react. She was so hesitant when she learned about Clemence, and it was worried me. Alice's vision about Bella applied to UCLA still fresh in my mind. Before I could comprehend more, the announcement arrival from Phoenix could be heard to the entire hall. I stood up and waiting for Bella to appear. Not so long after that, I could hear her frantic heartbeat and smelled her sweet scent. I inhaled deeply. My throat burned but it was far from blood lust. I froze immediately when I saw her. She looked lovely with her braided hair. All I could see now is Bella. She stopped breathing when she saw me and that was my cue to approach her.

"Hello, love." I smiled, still amazed with her hairstyle.

"Hi...is that for me?" she asked, indicated the bouquet in my hand. Wow, I almost forgot about the flower. I smiled and gave her the flower. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

I didn't say anything, just touched one of her braids. Her hair still smooth and silky. It left a fire trail in my fingertips.

"It's Renee. She said she want to do something with my hair." she answered nervously.

I looked at her, mesmerizing her face. "I don't mind. You look beautiful." She was always beautiful to me.

She looked at the flower. "Hmm...the flower is beautiful and it smells good."

"Do you know what flower is it?" My voice became husky and deep, full of longing.

"Um...no." she grinned and blushed. Couldn't hold myself any longer, I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Freesia. Just like you."

She titled her head up and looked at me. In a moment, I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly she flung her arms to my neck and hugged me. I stiffened a moment, a natural reaction, but then I returned her hug. "I miss you, Bella." I murmured in her hair. She didn't answered back, just hugged me and inhaled my scent. Her unique scent filled my stone body. "Welcome home, my love." I said to her.

-----------

**The longest chapter in Edward's POV. He's an unique character and I have to put some efforts to understand him better. I hope I do some justice here. There are some things I want to clarify:**

**1) Can you guess who is Edward planning to invite as a wedding present for Bella? Hmm...I guess you all know. 2) As for Edward's theory of why Leah doesn't like Bella, actually it was my theory haha...I planned to write it down, but I felt I would be to forward and beat SM. So, just like Edward said...'I do have some theories, but I prefer to keep it to myself '*cough* **

**3) I've read some New Moon stories in FF from EPOV about Edward went to Denali when he left Bella in the forest to meet with his family (I don't mind about that, really!), but I read in Twilight Lexicon that Edward never return to his family. After he left Bella, he tracked down Victoria-in order to protect Bella- all around the States until Mexico and ended up in Rio. That was when he lost Victoria's trail and finally gave up to his grief. So, the moment Edward said goodbye to Bella in the forest, he also said goodbye to his family and his home. As Alice said in New Moon that Edward sometimes called Carlisle or Esme to let them know he was fine. That was I decided to write the last time Edward went to Denali and met Tanya (as described in Midnight Sun) was when he first noticed Bella's scent and ran away from her for a week.**

**The next chapter will be from Bella's POV. **

**Oh, have you seen Eclipse trailer? It's so cool.**

**Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This is an emotional chapter, but it is necessary, in my part. SM never mentioned Bella's insecurity towards Denali clan, either she created Bella was different or it was just a small story. But in my opinion, every girl has their side of ego or insecurity about her lover's past life and I think I have to mention that in the story.**

**Some glimpse from New Moon and Breaking Dawn.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Are you hungry? Do you need something to eat?" Edward asked me while carrying my backpack. I followed him close enough and he seemed sense my pace and holding my hand. I looked at him curiously and he smiled. "I know you don't like plane food."

I giggled. "I thought Esme will cook for me."

He gave me a sly smile. "Well, yes. You have no idea how happy they were when they knew you'll be staying over. Alice nearly gave me a headache."

"Hm...that sounds nice." And then I spotted a small booth of hotdog. I guessed a little snack would be fine. Edward sensed my gaze and whispered in my ear. "Come on. Let's have you some snack." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. I knew what 'snack' meant to him and his family.

Edward led me to the booth and I ordered a hotdog and a coke. When I pulled out my wallet, Edward shook his head. "It's my treat."

"But-" I tried to protest. "No, Bella. Like I said, it's my treat!" he said back.

I sighed and sat at the nearest chair while Edward paid for the hotdog. I stood up and walked with Edward when he finished paying my snack to his car. I carefully managed to hold both the hotdog, the coke and my flower. Edward saw my struggle and took the hotdog and the coke. I looked at him, confused. I knew how human food smell to him, but he just smiling. I shrugged and followed him back to the car.

He opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and put my flower in my lap, after that Edward gave me the hotdog and the coke. I almost moaned to the tasty smell. I gingerly ate my snack when he turned on the engine. "Thank you for the hotdog," I managed to say between my bites.

Edward smiled and tucked my loose hair behind my ear. "Anything for you, love." He stroke my cheek and my heart skipped a bit. I mentally slap myself if I able to resist his gaze. And then he smiled. "You look lovely with those braids."

I blushed. "It's just Renee. I plan to lose it now." I answered him and begun to remove the bow when he hold my hand. "No, please! I love it, Bella." We stared at each other and suddenly, very slowly, he lowered his face to mine. His eyes full of longing and desire. My heart drummed loudly in my chest. I was not ready to kiss him..yet. Edward sensed my hesitation and redirected his kiss to my forehead and lingered there. He sighed. "I miss you, love. You smell just exactly the same as always." He quoted his words from our reunion in Italy, under the clock tower, and I shuddered mentally to the memory. And then I heard his phone vibrated. Edward cursed under his breath and flipped the phone open.

"What?" he growled. I didn't know who was calling but I saw he rolled his eyes. "Yes, Alice." Oh, so it was Alice. "Would you please give us a moment? We're not going anywhere." He flipped the phone back to his pocket and sighed. "Looks like she knows we're stalling."

I raised my eyebrows. "We? I thought it was you." I grinned. I knew I win this. He rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Bella."

--

I giggled and back to my snack. Edward drove swiftly out the parking lot and speed up as usual. It has been a while since I rode with him and it made me little dizzy. Good thing I already ate all my hotdog and emptied the coke glass. We drove in silence, Edward put a slow music along the ride. I stared at the blur scenery outside the window and it was surprised me that we already crossed the border of Port Angeles. Dang! I forgot how fast his driving was. I racked my brain for all of my epiphany while I was in Phoenix. I knew I must trust him, I knew I should listen to all his story, but somehow a curiosity naging in my brain. With all this Clemence thing, what will his family think of me? Was I just a rebound girl? Was I worth it at all? I knew I couldn't love anyone else as much as I love him. Even if he didn't come back, I'll spend my high school here until I graduated and ended in college somewhere outside this rainy town. I probably ended up become a nun. I snorted mentally. I felt more tense and nervous when we reached Forks and headed to the road of The Cullens' house. It's been a while and the last time I came here, it was not a pleasant memory.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me, concerned. That was the first time he spoke since our journey from the airport.

"Er...yes." Lie. I cringed internally, I knew he would find out I was lying.

"You are still a terrible liar, Bella." he said.

I sighed. "I'm just nervous. That's all."

Silence. He slowed the car when the house appeared. I saw Emmett and Alice already standing in front of the porch. I blinked several times. Edward chuckled. "They want to meet you."

"Uh-huh." That was my only brilliant reply. Edward opened the door for me and a blur movement caught me when I stepped outside. I nearly stumbled backward, but Edward hold my back. He growled. "Alice!!"

Alice released her hug, completely ignoring her brother, and looked at me. "Oh, Bella. I miss you. Did you have a good time?"

I rolled my eyes, like she didn't know. "You already know my answer, Alice." She just smiled and suddenly her eyebrows lit up when she looked at my braids. Oh, no...I forgot to lose it. "Um...I plan to lose it but Edward won't let me."

Alice giggled. "I'm sure he wouldn't. You look cute." Oh, please.

"Hi, Bella." I almost jumped when I saw Emmett suddenly appeared at my side. "Damn it, Emmett!" I said while clutching my chest. He just laughed and hugged me. "I miss you, little sis. It's good to have you here. Edward was moping all the way when you were gone. It's quite annoying."

Edward smacked the back of Emmett's head. "I thought we agreed we won't speak about that." Emmett grinned. "Of course we are, Edward, but I don't make the agreement with Bella." Oh, no... I just shook my head. Home sweet home, I guessed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Would you guys stop acting like a kid? Bella must be hungry." Edward took my hand and smiled remorsely. "I'm sorry, love. Come! Esme is cooking for you."

I smiled weakly and followed him. Esme and Carlisle greeted me in the living room. Rosalie and Jasper just smiled and nodded when they saw me. I just shrugged. I didn't have the energy to dwell on that. "Come, Bella. I made a special dinner for you," Esme said and took my free hand. "OK!" that was all I could say.

Esme led me to the dining room. They really took my words when I said nothing to extravagant. It was just a simple appetizer, main course and desert but still it was way too much to my standards. "Thank you so much, Esme. You really shouldn't do this. I can cook myself."

Esme smiled. "Now, Bella. Just eat." she looked to Edward. " I'll leave you two here." And then she seemed had a silent conversation with him but I couldn't care. I sat in one of the chair and begun to eat. Edward just sat beside me, watching me eat. At the beginning in our relationship, it was kind of creepy but now I was getting used to it.

We sat there in silence, not that I mind. I was beginning to enjoy this kind of silence. "Thank you," I said to him when I was finished.

He smiled and took my dishes in the sink. "Do you want to sleep now or is there anything you would like to do?"

I pondered his idea. "I'd like to have a human moment if you don't mind. Can I..."Oh, God..I hoped I said this right.

"Yes?" Edward looked at me curiously. I cleared my throat. "Can I use your bathroom?" I could feel my cheeks flushed. It was silly, I felt like I just knew Edward for the first time. He didn't say anything, but took few steps to me and stroke my cheek. His warm golden eyes stared back at me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Come on," he said while carrying my bag.

I still felt daze from his action earlier, just nodded dumbly when he took my hand and led me to his room. His room didn't change at all, I swallowed my lump remembering the day I found the letter. My heart speed up and I was sure Edward could hear it because suddenly he looked at me. "Bella, love, is there something wrong? If you don't feel comfortable here, I could ask Alice to-"

"No!" I cut shortly. "No, it's fine, really. Don't worry." I didn't know I said that to him or to myself. Edward still looked at me, perhaps tracing any sign of weariness, and then he sighed. "I'll wait for you downstairs." He kissed my forehead and disappeared before I could blink my eyes.

I blinked several times and blinked to myself. Well, that was definitely interesting. I took my phone from my pocket and called Charlie, informed him I already arrived at The Cullens. Charlie just told me to enjoy my time while he was in Seattle. Sure, I definitely knew how to enjoy my time here!

After a quick phone call, I dug into my bag for fresh clothes, grabbed my toiletress bag and headed to the bathroom. I relaxed my body and my mind through the warm water. I let the shower washed my hair and my body; and removed all my soreness while my brain didn't stop ponder what I must do to fix things with Edward. I didn't know how much I need to know about him or I ever brave enough to hear about him. So far I just heard some glimpse from Edward himself or from Alice. I never knew the story from Carlisle. When Carlisle's name mentioned, I suddenly realized something. Carlisle must knew everything about Edward for he was the one who created him. I felt I could brave enough to face the truth if I could hear from Carlisle first, at least from third perspective. But to speak with him in the house full with vampires hearing was not a good idea, or I could ask for a private conversation. I felt bad to ask all of them to go out, at least from the hearing distance but I have to do this. And I was sure Alice must have been seen this. "Please, Alice. Keep your mind private this time," I whispered through the streaming water, hoping those who remains in the house couldn't hear me.

I stepped from the bathroom quickly and wore my clothes. I let my hair dump and I walked downstairs. I saw the whole family minus Alice and Jasper. I was sure Alice could see my warning and choose to remain outside, far enough from Edward's ability. Edward stood when he saw me and took my hand. He looked at me and I smiled. "Do you want to sleep now?"

I shook my head. It was my time to speak. "I need to speak with Carlisle." Four pairs of golden eyes looked at me, I stared at Carlisle from Edward's shoulder. Carlisle smiled and rose from his seat. "Of course, Bella. We can talk in my study."

I looked back at Edward. "In private. Please!" Edward's expression changed from amusement to confusion, but he still stared at me. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, I must ask all of you to take a quick hunt or take a walk in the forest for a while."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Esme smiled, rose from her seat and out from the back door, while Emmett had to half-drag Rosalie to get out from the house. I felt bad for them but, again, I needed to do this. "Edward," Carlisle's tone firmly but full of warning. He still stood there and looked at me. Finally he sighed and whispered in my ear. "I love you and I won't leave you, ever!! It's going to take more than hundreds of newborn army or the wrath of The Volturi to keep me away from you." His words sent shiver down my spine. He kissed the top of my head and headed outside. Again, I stood there in daze.

Carlisle smiled at me and extended his arm. "Shall we then?" I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Yes, thank you."

--

I followed Carlisle to his study. I twisted my hands, feeling nervous. Dang! I even had problem to speak with my dad and his age was twice older than me. How was I supposed to speak with a man who nearly four hundred years old? I grimaced mentally.

Once in his study, Carlisle sat in a chair and motioned me to sit accross from him. "What can I do for you, Bella? Did you have a good time with your mother?"

I smiled. It was nice to see him again. I already considered Carlisle as my second father. "It was wonderful, thank you. Renee says hi to you and the family."

"Well, thank you. It's good to hear from her. I hope she's well."

I chuckled. "She's definitely more than well."

Carlisle smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

I swallowed and prepared myself. "You already know my problem with Edward."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Is there any particular things you would like to know?"

"Do you know Clemence?" I asked boldly, to the point!

Carlisle looked at me and studied my face. I braced myself from his stare. He sighed. "Not so well. I just met her couple of times when I was in Egypt with Edward and once when I was in England."

"At that time, you didn't know Edward has an affair or sort of, with...her?" I started to feel uneasy now and Carlisle sensed that.

"No, I didn't. I thought they were just good friends. I asked him to be careful around humans. But...Bella, you heard from Edward himself. He didn't love her like he loves you." he contradicted me.

"Again, Carlisle...at that time he tought he loved her." I said sternly. "Do you know he willingly changed Clemence to be his mate?" Carlisle looked at me, shocked was evident in his face. I smiled weakly. "I guess you didn't. I won't blame you, though. Edward probably didn't mentioned that either. I saw all your faces when we were at the castle. All of you didn't know either."

Carlisle sighed. "If someone had to blame, it was me. I just thought he need some distractions at that time. I didn't know it'll come this way."

"You can't blame yourself, Carlisle. I won't let you. You try your best to make Edward to be a good man, and you did it."

Carlisle looked at me, catching the double meaning behind my statement. "You were saying, Bella?"

I sighed and stood, pacing in front of him. "I was just thinking that he loved her more than he loves me."

"Bella," Carlisle said sharply. "He loves you, more than his life. You should know that. He went to Italy when he heard you were dead."

"It could be for guilt, Carlisle." I snapped back.

"No, Bella," he stood too. "I know Edward. You changed him completely. Even when he was with Clemence, I never saw him so happy just like he was with you." Carlisle looked at me. "I know you are the best for him, Bella."

I could catch the double meaning behind his words. I narrowed my eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? Do you consider someone is better for him? Are we talking about that Denali clan?" I felt sharp pang in my heart, even Carlisle thought that vampire female was better than me.

"Bella, don't misunderstood, please. Long before he met you, well, we tried to make Edward happy. At that time we hoped that Edward could be with Tanya or one of her sisters, but after some visits, Edward never showed any interests for them. For Edward, they are family, Bella. Don't worry!"

Don't worry? Hell, yes! "Do you, Carlisle? You even created Rosalie to become his mate, right? When it didn't succeed you pairing him up with that Denali clan. You knew he didn't like Tanya but you still pushed him to be with her? You think that Edward better with her than with me?" My voice was thick with anger now.

Carlisle's face contorted with pain. "Bella, please, let me exp-"

"No!!" I said harshly. My breath became labored and shallowed. "If....she was better than me, why did you help me with Victoria? Why didn't you just let her kill me? It's a good way to get rid one fragile little human to pair up your beloved son and Tanya. They are really a perfect couple." I sighed, trying to keep my tears at bay. "I'm done here. I want to go home." I spun around and started to come out but Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"Your father asked us to take care of you here. I forbid you to leave from this house. I'm a man with my word, Bella." I looked at him and gasped. He didn't look like a father or the charming doctor anymore, but more like the leader of a coven. I shuddered. Carlisle sensed my weariness and took a deep breath. "Please, Bella. Will you listen for my words?" his tone was smooth again.

I sighed and slumped in my seat, feeling defleated. Carlisle cleared his throat. "I never meant what I said earlier, Bella. I never thought you are not good for him. Please forgive me. He really loves you. This whole week, he became distant again, just like before he knew you. I know he never meant to hide anything for you. Well, that's Edward. I believe he never mentioned Tanya to you either."

I exhaled and rubbed my temples. "No, he didn't. He said there was nothing to tell. I knew about Tanya from Rosalie."

Carlisle chuckled. "Ah, yes...well, I understand his intentions. For Edward, there is nothing between Tanya and him. He never return Tanya's affections, even though all his siblings teased him. But when he met you, he became a different man. He only came home if necessary. He told me once you are the most beautiful woman he ever met."

I snorted. "He's a little biased."

"Not really, Bella. I assumed it's because of his ability to read minds, he has a different perspective about beauty. He knows every people's deepest desires and secrets. In outside you could be beautiful but different story in the inside."

My eyes tightened. "He can't read my mind, Carlisle. How on earth he supposed to say I'm beautiful?" I contradicted him.

"Bella, do you remember what happened after Edward saved you from the van?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yes? He was avoiding me and never speak to me. Where is this conversation going to?"

Carlisle sighed. "He might be avoiding you or not speak to you, but he was watching you, Bella. He tried to understand you, for he couldn't read your mind, he learned about you from other people's thoughts around you. He said you were fascinated him."

I chuckled weakly. "That's insane."

"Insane, maybe...but the day he begun to speak to you again, he was happy even though he broke all the rules. He couldn't stay away from you. I think it was different from Clemence. For our kind, mate doesn't have to include love. I guess that was Edward felt about the girl. And then he met you!"

I stared at Carlisle. "What do you mean, mate doesn't have to include love? Is it like a benefit relationship? He willingly changed her, Carlisle...the opposite way from me."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. If you remember James, you must be understand. Edward couldn't sense the bond between him and Victoria because I think it was a benefit relationship. As for Edward's intentions to change the girl, purely because of desire and passion, not love."

I frowned. "But I think Victoria loved James, though. She willingly pretends to love Riley." I sighed. "If Edward really did change Clemence, I guess I won't be here now."

"That is a possibility. Victoria maybe loved James but James didn't." Carlisle explained. "And if Edward did change Clemence, I suppose you are not only won't be here but also never been born."

I didn't answer him. Carlisle sighed again. "Everything that happens are for reasons, Bella. I believe you and Edward are meant to be, although Edward have to wait nearly a century to meet you."

"Is it possible?" I asked slowly. "About the benefit relationship...I mean it's....cruel."

Carlisle smiled grimly. "How about imprinting? Do you think it's cruel too? For marking someone and leave her to no choice? You must be heard about Quil, right?"

I gulped. "Yes. It was a scandal for them but they can't do anything about it. That's why I thought even Jacob loves me, he never loves me enough. I always be the second best for him and I know I never love anyone as much as I love Edward. It's not fair for Jacob too."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand your point. But still, Jacob is important to you. He's the one who protect you when we..." Carlisle sighed.

"Please....don't feel bad to yourself. At least we have a truce. It's a good thing, though." I tried to ease the tension.

Carlisle chuckled nervously. "You are amazing, Bella. That's one thing Edward loves so much about you."

I smiled grimly and sighed. Carlisle looked at me. "Is there anything you want to ask?"

"About The Denali clan...How did you meet them?"

Carlisle smiled. "I knew their leader, Eleazar, in the late of 1800's and then we separated. And then I heard about a coven who fed with animal blood besides us in 1950's after Jasper and Alice joined us. We decided to visit them and that was the second time I met Eleazar and his coven."

"And this coven....including Tanya?" I asked warily.

"Yes. Eleazar, Carmen-his mate-, Tanya, Irina and Kate," Carlisle answered me.

I nodded. "I see." I remembered Carlisle mentioned Irina had a bond with Laurent, and that was the reason they refused to help us about the newborn. "That was the first time Edward met her?"

Carlisle smiled. "That's correct, Bella. Actually all the three of them show their affections but Edward refused. Only Tanya which a little...persistent."

I tensed. "How persistent?"

Carlisle chuckled. "No need to worry, Bella. Edward always refused her in his gentleman way, you could say that. And I think his way always misinterpreted by Tanya. She always thinks Edward is a shy boy and never brave enough to confess his feeling, but after some visits, I think she understands Edward's intentions not to return her feeling."

I tried to breath. Well, this was indeed interesting. I have to compete with a powerful female vampire who tried to seduce Edward long before I was born. "Do you think Tanya love Edward?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Maybe and maybe not. Maybe she loves him but I think not as strong as Edward loves you. It's different, Bella."

"Is that so?" I asked weakly.

Carlisle sighed. "Please, don't questioned about Edward's feeling, Bella. He really loves you with all his heart."

I gulped. "I know that. It's just...." I sighed. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "What is it, Bella?" I stared at Carlisle. "Do you think Edward will get bored with me in the future?"

Carlisle didn't answer, instead he hugged me. I leaned to his chest. "Bella, dear. Please, never think about that. His love for you is so strong. Never doubt that!! If he knew you had a doubt, he couldn't forgive himself."

I sighed and leaned away from his embrance. "I'm sure he'll know. He can read your minds."

Carlisle smiled. "I could hide my thoughts as long as you want me. At least until tomorrow. How is that sound?"

I shook my head. "No, you don't need to. I already ask Alice to do that. I can't ask that to you."

Carlisle laughed. "Oh, so that is the reason Alice disappeared this afternoon. Edward just gave her a warning glare when she and Jasper gone outside. I'm sure Alice had already seen this."

"Yes, I asked her to keep her mind private and I still feel bad about that," I said remorsely.

"Don't be. I know why you need a privacy, it's a rare thing in this house." Carlisle looked at the clock. "It's late now, Bella. You should sleep. I let the others to come home," he said and picked up his cell phone.

"Wait!"

Carlisle looked at me. "Yes?"

I sighed. "Just...call them when I fall asleep, please. And I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was rude."

Carlisle smiled. "Please, there's nothing to forgive. I understand your feelings. Where do you want to sleep?" I knew what Carlisle meant, but I was to tire to argue. "I just sleep in Edward's room. Good night, Carlisle."

"Good night, Bella. I call them when you're sleeping. Sleep well." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I said firmly. He just nodded.

I stood and got out from his study. I walked to Edward's room and shut the door behind me. I pulled the golden comforter and curled up into a ball. I let the comforter to warm me. Somehow I felt so alone. My eyes felt heavy not long after I curled up under the comforter. Between my conciusness, I swore I heard someone hummed my lullaby.

-----

**Poor Bella....but, I'm proud of her to stand on her ground :) **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thank you so much for **vampiregurl **and **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen **for your constant reviews. It really encourages me to finish this story. I very much hope for the other readers to leave a review. **

**I posted another story, **My moments with Bella, Jacob and Renesmee, **it's a short story in EPOV. Please check out my profile :)**

**This is a short chapter, a bridge before Edward and Bella's talk.**

**EPOV**

I stayed at the forest after Carlisle ordered us to leave the house. He asked me to stay far away so I couldn't hear their conversation. I felt uneasy. What was possibly they were talking about? It must be a serious thing because Bella asked for a private conversation. She knew if we were staying at the house, we could hear her conversation with Carlisle. But, again, if it was a private thing, it could be not good. Alice and Jasper already gone. Alice started to sing some 70's songs, which I despised, in her mind when she asked Jasper to accompany her outside. I leaned to a tree, playing the memory when I saw Bella at the airport, when I hold her, when I kissed her forehead, when I saw her blushed, when....

My phone vibrated, cutting my memories. I flipped my phone open. "Yes?"

"Edward," I heard Carlisle's voice. "All of you can come back now."

"Alright. Thank you." I said back to him. I flipped my phone closed. "We can come back now!" I said to my family. They were scattered around the forest, but I knew they could hear me. I ran back to the house, didn't bother to wait the others. _I'm in my study_. His mental voice's told me_._ I knocked his door. _Come in, Edward!_

I opened the door and got in. He smiled when he saw me but he recited Magna Charta in his mind. I frowned. "What happenned, Carlisle?"

_Is everyone in the house? _He asked mentally. I paused and listened. I could trace the faint voices but not so close enough. "No, they are still outside." Again, I started to feel uneasy. If Carlisle choose to speak mentally with me, it meant the conversation earlier was so private. "Carlisle, is everything alright? And Bella?"

He sighed. "She's asleep, I think. You can hear her steady heartbeat, right?" I froze and concetrate to the sound of Bella's heartbeat. "She's not sleep yet."

"I see," he said.I sighed. "Carlisle, please tell me what's going on?"

He looked at me. "You could see in my mind now about my conversation with Bella. But, please, take everything easy." I nodded warily. After that, Carlisle opened his mind and I could see his memory of their conversation earlier. I could see Bella confronted Carlisle about Clemence and Tanya, Bella's outburst-this one was worried me-, Bella's insecurity about my family's thoughts for my mate and the most painful was her doubt about my love for her. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat accross from my father.

"Did you see all of it?"He asked. "Yes," I answered him. I sighed. "How could she doubt me?"

"That was what I said to her earlier. She didn't understand why you want to change Clemence willingly. Why don't you explain to her?"

"That is exactly my plan, Carlisle," I said flatly.

Carlisle shook his head. "You never told me about this. What is exactly your feelings about Clemence? Why do you want to change her, Edward?"

I sighed and slumped in the chair in front him. "At that time, I thought it was love, but after I met Bella...the powerful feelings with her is nothing in comparison of what I felt with Clemence. You said yourself about mate doesn't include love, at least if Clemence was agreed, I could keep her as a companion, but I don't love her. That is the truth."

Carlisle looked at me. "Do you love Bella, Edward?" I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you have to ask that? You know the answer."

"Yes or no, Edward!" Carlisle said sternly.

"YES!! I LOVE HER!!" I answered, almost lost my temper.

Carlisle nodded. "Just try to fix things with Bella. You wouldn't meet a girl like that every century."

I didn't know I had to laugh or not for his statement. I knew how much Bella loved me and I foolishly threw it back on her face once, leaving her heartbroken. Even if I lived for ten thousand years, I would never redeem it. "Go back to Bella. I know you don't want to stay here all night," Carlisle smirked. I rolled my eyes and got out form his study.

I walked back to my room, Bella's heartbeat became my beacon. She almost asleep now. I opened my room and saw her curled up under the comforter in the bed. I smiled and laid down beside her. Her breath became deep and I knew she almost fall in deep sleep. I stroke her hair and hummed her lullaby.

--

Bella slept peacefully through the night. She didn't talk in her sleep, which made me little disappointed. I just hold her all night, listening to her heartbeat and idly playing with her hair. Her scent filled my body and I felt safe and home. The rest of the family came back after midnight and some time after the dawn, Bella begun to stir. I knew she'll wake up soon. I looked to her beautiful face and her eyes fluttered open. I smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said to her and kissed her forehead. "I assume you sleep well." Bella nodded and rubbed her eyes tiredly. I frowned. "You looked tired, love. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

She sighed and curled up again in the comforter. "Sorry, but I feel so tired. You don't mind if I woke up late, do you?" she asked sleepily.

I chuckled. "Silly girl. Why should I mind? Just go back to sleep. You had a hard day yesterday." She nodded and seconds later she returned to her slumber. I sighed and pulled her in my chest. Bella scooted closer and slept in my arm. "Just sleep, my Bella."

I watched Bella slept for a moment and got out from my room to make her breakfast or brunch. I strolled down to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients from the fridge. I was on my half way to finish my French toast when Jasper appeared at the kitchen. "I don't know how you can stand that smell," he said and wrinkled his nose.

I smiled and raised my hand with the knife. "You'll get used to it."

Jasper chuckled. "In my three hundred years, I never saw a vampire cook for a human. You guys could make a good sitcom." He grinned and tapped his chin. "Hm...what will we call the show? Edward and Bella Show or Edward, the vampire and Bella, the human, Show?"

I rolled my eyes and threw him a frying pan in vampire speed. He caught that easily. "Careful, Edward. Esme will kill both of us if you smashed her frying pan."

"Then, shut up." I said, frowning.

Jasper grinned and put the frying pan down. In instant, I could read his mind about Bella's emotion. I froze. _Ah, so you figure it out. _He said mentally.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How am I supposed to explain to her, Jazz? It's not a simple 'I'm sorry'. It won't work."

Jasper shrugged. "Well, the words 'I'm sorry' definitely comes in handy for the beginning. The next step why don't you explain about the girl and maybe the strawberry blond vampire."

I snorted. "They are both nothing compare to her."

Jasper nodded. "I know, Edward. I sensed your emotion when you spoke about Clemence. It was not as strong as your feeling with Bella. Also, for the record, Tanya's feeling is pale in comparison to what you and Bella have."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Tanya is a succubus. She could never love as deeply as I am. She just thought I'm attractive and we could make a good team."

Jasper smirked. "Hm...another reason why you didn't return her affections?"

I stared at Jasper. "I don't like blonds!" and Jasper burst out laughing. "Seriously, Edward."

I grinned. "Of course not. I just don't see her like she sees me." Lie, but once again I was a good liar. Honestly, I didn't like blonds.

Jasper sighed. "Please, Edward, just finish this thing. I'm worried about Bella. Her emotion is erratic, it gave me a headache."

I smiled grimly. "I'll try, Jazz. Thank you."

Jasper nodded. "Well, it's a good thing the others are not here to hear you don't like blonds." He smirked and once again I rewarded him with the flying frying pan.

--

**Just trying a little Edward and Jasper moment. I don't know about the blond thing, I just wrote what SM said that Edward prefers brunette haha! Next chapter will be the big TALK.**

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Back to the vamp-camp :) I'm sorry it takes so long for update because my mind full with human Edward on my other story. But I decided it's time to go back to the real Vampire Universe; and also a song by Lykke Li 'Possibility' helped me to write this chapter. It's a beautiful song, taken from New Moon soundtrack.**

**To **vampiregurl**: Don't be surprise when Carlisle opened up his mind to Edward. Bella didn't ask Carlisle to hide his mind from Edward. That was also the reason why Bella asked Carlisle to tell the family to come back to the house when she was asleep, so she didn't have to talk with Edward first.**

**This is THE BIG TALK**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I woke up by the glimpse of sunrise fell on my face. I adjusted my eyes and realized I was in Edward's room. I was alone in the bed but I was sure if he stayed in the house, he'll know I woke up now. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly. The door cracked open and I saw Edward walked in with a tray in his hands.

"Good morning, love. I made you some breakfast."

I smiled and Edward put the tray on my lap. The smell of French Toast made my stomach growled. Edward chuckled and I blushed. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I guess one of us still needs to eat."

Edward tucked my hair behind my ear. "Silly Bella. Just eat, love."

I smiled and begun to eat my breakfast. Edward just sat next to me and played with my hair whilst I emptied my plate and my juice. "Thank you," I said to him.

He kissed my forehead. "Anytime, My Bella. Do you want to have your human minute?"

I grimaced. "Yes, please."

Edward nodded and took the tray. "I'll wait for you downstairs, love." and then he walked out from the room.

I sighed and got up from the bed. I opened my bag and frowned realizing I didn't have more clean clothes. I rubbed my temples. Well, it was made sense because I didn't have plan to stay longer from the original plan. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I opened it. Alice stood behind the door and a huge smile plestered on her face.

"These are for you, Bella. Your welcome. Don't protest. Just wear it. Have a nice day," She said and giving me a pile of clothes. She disappeared before I could say anything.

I shrugged and took the clothes to my bag when I realized all the clothes are brand new and also labeled. I shook my head. Trust Alice on this. I picked a jeans and a simple blouse and ready for my morning ritual. Half an hour later I was ready and I walked downstairs to find Edward, Jasper and Alice sitting in the living room. They were watching a sitcom from the cables. I raised my eyebrows. They might be vampires but they acted more than humans themselves.

Edward rose from his seat when I walked to the living room. He took my hand and I sat beside him. For a moment we were just watching the sitcom, listening Alice's giggling or Jasper's low laughter when a funny scene played. Watching them was already a show for me so I didn't pay attention to the sitcom. Edward himself didn't watch the show at all. He was just playing with my hair and sometimes kissed my temple.

"So, what do you want to do today, love?" He whispered in my ear.

I stayed silent and turned to him. "We can talk."

His fingers stilled in my hair and from the corner of my eyes, I could see Jasper and Alice tensed. Alice rose from her seat and followed by Jasper. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know they were giving us a privacy. Edward looked at me with his golden eyes and then he sighed. "We can talk, if that's what you want."

I nodded. "Yes. I want this."

Edward froze a moment and then turned to me. "Where do you want to talk? The meadow?"

I stared at him blankly. The meadow? And we were discussing this matter? Absolutely not! I shook my head. "No. Somewhere besides the meadow."

Edward sat still and then he smiled. "Very well. Come on! I'll give you a ride. But first, wear your jacket, Bella."

"OK!"

Edward ran to his room in a blur and return with my jacket. I took it and he walked with me outside. "Climb on my back!"

I did what he said and when he settled myself, he turned to me and smiled. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Ready!"

And then he ran.

--

We arrived at a beautiful lake. The scenery was breathtaking. Edward put me down on my feet and I walked slowly to the lake. I turned to him.

"This is beautiful, Edward. But, where are we?"

Edward smirked. "We are near the Canada border, but far away from the treaty line. I found this place when I went hunting with Emmett a year ago."

"Oh."

I sat on a boulder and Edward took the place beside me. I sighed. "It's so peaceful." I looked at him. "You are so lucky. You can find some interesting places when not all people can find it."

Edward smiled. "There are some places I want to show you when the time comes."

When the time comes....The words rang in my ears. I looked back at the lake. Could I do it? Could I stay with him through eternity without the fear he'll leave me someday? Could I stay worthy for him?

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

I sighed and shook my head.

Edward caressed my cheek. "Please, love. Your silence is killing me."

I looked at him sadly. "Why, Edward?"

He stared at me, confused. "Why what? I'm not following you."

"Why didn't you tell me about her? Is she important to you?"

He sighed and stroked my hair. "Believe me, Bella. I don't remember about her anymore. I don't love her like I love you."

My eyes tightened. "You thought you loved her once, Edward."

He looked at me sadly. "It wasn't love. I felt happy and content when I was with her, but it was different from what I felt with you. I love you, Bella."

"Did you...ever..." Honestly, I couldn't finish the sentence.

He smiled grimly. "I never kissed her, Bella. You are my first in everything."

I sighed. "If Clemence was here with us, who will you choose?"

Edward stared at me. "You!"

I looked to the lake and then turned back to him. I swallowed my tears. "What am I to you, Edward?"

He looked at me with shocked expression. "What? Why are you asking me that question?"

"Just answer me!"

He cupped my face with his cold hands. "You are my everything, Bella. Everything."

I nodded and turned back to the lake. "Are you telling me the truth, Edward?"

I could feel he tensed beside me. His hands dropped to his side. I smiled weakly. "Do you know something, Edward? I was beginning to believe what you said to me last year." I looked at his eyes. "In the forest. After my birthday."

His jaw clenched and his eyes darken. I sighed and rose from my seat. I walked few steps forward and turned to him. "Maybe I'm not good enough for you, Edward. Maybe I'll slow you down. Don't lie to me this time. I understand if what you said to me that day was true. I can take it."

He didn't answer me.

I turned back to the lake. "Carlisle told me about Tanya. He told me how your family tried to pair you with her." I sighed. "I remember the first time we met when you ran away from me for a week. You ran to her, right?"

My eyes brimmed with tears. God! This time was more hurt than the first. "I don't think I can compete with that. Please, Edward, if you don't love me, say it now. Say it in my face and don't lie this time."

"STOP IT!" He growled.

I jumped and turned around but Edward already stood in front of me. His eyes were black fire and his face looked angry. "Stop it, Isabella. I don't want to hear you disgraced yourself like that!"

My heart rate picked up when he used my full name. Edward never called my full name, except when he proposed to me. Even when he spoke to me the first time, he called me Bella. He sensed the change of my heart rate and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

He looked at me with his black eyes. "Never say that again, Bella. They are nothing compare to you. I love you. I truly love you. You nearly killed me when Alice gave me my ring back. It was more painful than what Jane did to me. The fear when I face The Volturi was nothing compare the fear of losing you. If you only knew, I was prepare to defend you with all the strength I had left when we met them. I knew I was weak, I haven't hunt for 5 months. Even if I was strong enough, I would never outrun them because of their diet. But I'll protect you no matter what the cost."

"I don't want to change you because I care for you, Bella. I want what best for you. Even with all the possesion I had from all of my years, it meant nothing compare to you. You have a big opportunity in front of you. A happy life with your family and friends. I don't want you to give it away for a creature like me. You know about my rebellion years, the time when I fed with human blood. Even though Carlisle and Esme forgive me, but I never truly forgive myself. I was ashamed with myself for what I did that time. You are wrong, Bella. I'm the one who's not good enough for you. You're beautiful, you're my angel. I might be beautiful but I'm a monster, Bella. You are Belle and I'm the Beast."

I stood there, speechless.

Edward sighed and touched his forehead to mine. "I told you before I'll never leave you. I'll stay beside you until the end, if you wanted me to, and after that I'll go to The Volturi for the second time. And this time I'll make sure no one will stop me. Not even Carlisle, Esme or Alice."

I shuddered. "Please, don't say that," I said weakly. "I promise to spend eternity with you, don't I?"

Edward smiled sadly and caressed my cheek. "I know, Bella and I'll love you for eternity, but what can I do to make you believe me? I'm nothing without you."

I sighed and stroked his jaw. "You live long enough before me, Edward. You've seen a lot of things, you've been through a lot of things and you've heard everything what other people were thinking. I'm afraid I'm nothing compare to that."

Edward chuckled lightly. "Yes, love. You are right. I've seen a lot of things in my 109 years, but I'd never seen a beautiful woman like you. I have to wait a century to meet you. It's not easy. I had to meet Clemence and Tanya, but it was worth it. I found my soul mate. I love you. So much."

I looked at him. His eyes were slowly turned back to the beautiful topaz. "Will you get bored with me?" I asked him the most important question.

Edward looked at me in amusement. "I already confessed to you about what you meant to me and you still asking me that question?" He shook his head. "I never understand you, Bella. But to answer your question, I have the answer and it will be NO. I'll never get bored with you." and then his face turned sad.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked him curiously.

He sighed. "It's me, Bella. I'm the one who afraid you'll get disappointed in me. I'm afraid you'll find out I'm not strong enough and good enough."

I chuckled. "And now...who's the silly one. You always be My Edward. And maybe we can solve this strength problem together."

He grinned and I giggled. "I love you, Bella." He said lovingly.

I smiled. "I love you too, Edward."

We stared at each other. Brown eyes met the golden orbs and then he leaned to kiss me. I didn't fight this time. I missed him. I needed him. His lips met mine. Warm against cold and my body jolted with fire. My heart drummed loudly when he begun to kiss me deeply. I was expecting him to pull back, like he used to do but he didn't. His cold tongue slid to my mouth and I opened my mouth to grant him. His arm sneaked to my waist and he lifted me up so I was straddling him. God, I didn't know he could do that!

He continued to kiss me. His lips felt urgent and demanding. My fingers knotted in his beautiful hair while he hold my nape with one of his hand. We kissed passionately, closing our distance and our fears. I gasped when I felt his cold hand touched my bare skin. I was beginning to need air and I broke the kiss reluctantly. His lips didn't leave my skin. He begun to kiss me jaw and my neck while my breathing turned to shallow.

"Edward..." I said breathless.

"Yes, love?" His voice was deep and husky. He lifted his head and his eyes turned black fire again. My stomach twisted when I saw his eyes. I knew those eyes. The one which the last time he offered himself in our meadow.

I tried to control my breathing and my hormones. "Edward, you know we should wait."

He still looked at me with eyes full with desire and passion. We were both panting. "I don't mind if we don't have to wait." His voice was husky and seductive. I understood now why vampires had the ability to lure their prey with their voice.

I shook my head to release the effect. "Listen to our breathing. Won't you regret it later?"

He still staring at me and finally closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and put me down at my feet. I wobbled when I stood and he caught me. His eyes still pitch black but there was a tint of gold in it. He laughed sheepishly. "You are really going to be the death of me, Bella."

My breath didn't turn to normal yet. "You're indestructible."

He shook his head. "I was before I met you."

"Yeah, well....the death of yours need to sit down first," I said weakly. My head still spun after our kiss.

He laughed softly and took me to sit back at the boulder. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled to his chest. He tucked my head under his chin. His scent engulfed me and I smiled. This is my home!

"So, is there any other woman I need to know from your past?" I asked lightly.

He tensed a moment and then laughed. "We can check all of my posession to find out if there was another note like that."

"Seriously, Edward?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind. Besides my room need re-decoration."

I rolled my eyes. "Right!"

Silence.

"Bella?"

"Hmm..."

"Um...about my ring..."

I grinned but pretended to play dumb. "What about your ring?"

"Do you...still want to...you know.."

"What, Edward?" I asked, feigning innocence.

He sighed. "Do you still want to marry me?"

I smiled and leaned away from his embrance to look at him. "Really, Edward...Aren't I worthy enough to have a romantic dinner at a restaurant before you proposed to me?"

Edward looked at me expressionless.

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "Gotcha! I was just kidding. Of course I still want to marry you."

"Where do you want to have your dinner?" He asked.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You said you want to have a dinner before I proposed to you."

Oh, no! My face turned blank. "Edward, it was just a joke. I don't have to go to dinner."

"I can take you wherever you want," He said stubbornly.

Wrong move, Bella! "Edward, really! It's nothing. Besides you don't eat."

"It was not a problem the first time we had our dinner in Port Angeles," He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "No and no. I don't want to have dinner. Leave it, Edward!"

"Alright!" He raised his hands, feigining to give up. "I bet Alice can see us now," He gave me his crooked smile.

I slapped my forehead. "Hell, no!" Another important lesson for me....I couldn't win against Alice and Edward.

----------------

**Poor Bella....hahaha! So...what do you think? I'm not good at kissing scene *blush*.**

**I hope you like this chapter. One more chapter to go and an Epilogue.**

**Please review ^.^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is a bridge between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I'm trying to picture the preparation for the wedding which SM left off from the book.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

We were staying at the lake until lunch time. Edward took me back to his house. He set me down on my feet on the porch. "They are here," He said shortly.

"They?"

"All the family."

I raised my eyebrows when Edward took my hand and opened the front door. A blur movement smashed into me and I stumbled backward.

"Alice!" Edward growled.

"Oh, Bella....Bella....I'm so happy. Hey, we'll start the wedding preparation again, OK! I want to talk about the invitation and the dress....and for your dinner," She said happily before turned to glare at Edward. "There's no way you'll see the dress, Edward. Don't even think about it!"

Edward grinned and Alice rolled her eyes. I grimaced, didn't want to think about the dinner. "Alright, Alice. Let me have my lunch first,OK!"

"Oh, sorry," She released her hug and grinned.

Edward took my hand and we headed to the dining room. Esme already there and put my meal on a plate. She smiled warmly when she saw me. "Hello, dear. Your lunch is ready."

"Thank you, Esme. Please, I can cook, I don't want to-"

"I don't mind, Bella." She cut shortly. "Besides only me and Edward who apparently use this kitchen."

I blushed.

"Edward, dear, Jasper asked you to meet him at his study. He wants to ask you about the documents for the wedding," Esme said again.

Edward stilled for a moment before smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back, love." And then he ran to Jasper's study with a blur.

Esme smiled and put her arm around me. "Come on, Bella. Let's eat."

I grimaced. "OK!"

I sat in the dining room with Esme by my side. She read a Martha Stewart magazine while I ate my lunch. "This is delicious, Esme. Thank you very much."

Esme smiled and looked at me. "I'm happy you like it, dear."

I smiled back and returned to my food.

"I assumed you already talk with Edward," She said softly.

I froze but relaxed immediately. No secrets in the household! I swallowed my piece of meat. "Yes, I did."

"I'm so glad you finally talk with him, Bella. He was miserable when you were distant. When I saw him walked through the door with you, I saw his true smile again. You're the one who make him happy," She said again.

I chuckled nervously. "Thank you, Esme. But you are his mother, you both live together long before I came to the picture. He's happy with all of you too."

Esme shook her head. "Yes, he is, Bella. But when he's with you, he's more happy. There is a hole that even me, as his mother, can't complete it. He needs you."

I smiled grimly. "I could never take your place, Esme. Edward needs you." And I looked to her golden eyes. "I need you."

Esme looked like she wanted to cry, if she still could. She hugged me tenderly. "Oh, Bella. You are an amazing girl. I'm so happy you're going to be my daughter."

I smiled, trying to keep my tears at bay. "Thank you again, Esme. I'm happy to be part of your family."

Esme released her hug and patted my shoulder. "Come now! Finish your lunch."

I chuckled lightly.

I washed my dishes when I finished, despite Esme's protests, and felt two strong arms on my waist. I smiled when he kissed my neck. "Are you finish, love? Jasper wants to talk with us."

I raised my eyebrows. "Jasper?"

"Yes."

I put the clean plate to the drawer and turned to him. Both of his arm stayed on the counter, trapped me between the sink and his stone body. "What does Jasper want?" I glanced around to find Esme but she was gone.

He smiled coyly and stroked my cheek. "Well, why don't we find out for ourselves? But, I want to do domething first." He leaned closer and stopped inches from my lips.

My head started to spin from his scent and my heart rate picked up. "What do you want to do first?" I asked breathlessly.

He smiled and crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms to his neck while he lifted me up to sit on the counter. He tightened his hold on my waist when my hands traveled to his bronze hair. Our kiss grew deeper and I had to pull back for air. We were both panting and he leaned his forehead to mine.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered.

I nodded dumbly. "Edward, did you realize we were just making out in your kitchen?"

He looked at me deeply. "I don't care," He said shortly and started to kiss me again when Jasper's voice boomed from his study.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get over here now and bring your fiancee!"

Edward broke the kiss and grinned. I chuckled lightly. "Come on, before he does something dangerous for both of us. I'm not immune from his gift." I said softly.

Edward set me on my feet and took my hand to Jasper's study. Jasper sat in front of the computer, a pile of documents on his desk, a huge bookshelf on the wall and some pictures from The Civil War era.

"Hello, Bella," He greeted me.

"Hello," I mumbled. I was not too close with Jasper because he said he still trying to control his bloodlust around me even though Alice told me he was more improved. Edward never leave me alone with Jasper and he seemed to sense Edward's feeling whenever I was around him. I never blamed him for what happenned in my birthday.

Jasper smiled and motioned both Edward and I to sit. "As you see, Bella, I'm trying to finish your documents for your marriage. You guys want your wedding to be listed, right?"

"Um...actually, I don't mind if it wasn't listed but Edward thinks I should have one paper to document our marriage," I honestly didn't know what I was talking about.

"Yes, Bella. The documents are a legal prove you both are married, although I had to destroy it in some decades."

Ah, I understood now.

"I'll take Bella to Port Angeles this afternoon. I already made appointment with a clerk there," Edward stated simply.

Jasper smiled grimly. "Alright, then. I was just preparing your documents, Edward. I had to prepare for your birth certificate so you could be 18 and legally married." He quoted the birth certificate with his fingers and grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, I heard you, Jasper."

"What?" I asked confusedly.

Edward looked at me with humor in his eyes. "He said in both of our time, we could be married in young age. In my time, I could wed to a woman even I wasn't 18 yet. It was a common thing we were married in young age."

I gaped at him. "So....you were saying...even you were 17, you could legally married."

"That is correct, Bella," Jasper interjected. "I remembered one of my friend when I was human, he married when he was 16."

I blinked. "Seriously?" I realized now when Edward told me once that he could be that boy who let go everything to marry me if he met me in his time.

Edward and Jasper chuckled to see my shocked expression. "Don't be afraid, Bella. Our current laws forbid marriage under 17." Jasper looked to Edward. "That is why you need to be 18, Mr. Cullen."

Edward grinned and shrugged. "I don't mind as long as I could marry Bella."

I blushed and they both laughed.

Edward took me to Port Angeles to see the clerk in the afternoon. It was more like a runaway trip for me because Alice was starting her wedding preparations and it made me dizzy. I still sorted my mind and my mood from my talk with Edward in the morning. The meeting was short, for the clerk just asked for some identification from both of us. The clerk was an elderly man and I assumed he was a nice person both in his personality and his mind because Edward seemed relaxed around him. We returned to The Cullens' house when the day turned dark. As usual, Esme already cooked me dinner and after that, the eight of us watched DVDs until I fell asleep in Edward's arm.

--

The next morning, I woke up with a sight of Edward opened up a box and his room was complete disarray. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

"Edward, what happenned here? We're not moving, are we?"

He chuckled and sat next to me in the bed. "Good morning, love. No, we're not moving yet. I was just checked my things for some lost notes."

I looked at him and immediately remembered our conversation yesterday. "Oh, I see." I looked to the pile of boxes. "Um..do you need any help?"

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "If you wanted to."

I nodded and took my morning shower. When I was finished, I begun to help Edward with his belongings. He had a lot of classic things that will cost a fortune for a collector. I was sure Carlisle even had some things from his era. I smiled mentally. Sometimes I forgot they are older one or two centuries from me. Between our 'cleaning', Edward told me stories about some of his belongings and I stopped to admire a photo album from the 1930's. I recognized the clothes from the movie Last Man Standing which I watched with Emmett few months ago. I could see Carlisle, Esme and Edward wore 1930's clothes and I admitted they looked beautiful.

Edward smiled grimly when he saw I fingered the picture. "It was taken in early of 1932, not long after I came back from my rebellion time. It's a good thing the picture is black and white. I still had ruby eyes then," He said sadly.

I caressed his cheek. "Please, don't be sad. Well, you are a good man now and you have your family who love you."

He looked at me and sighed. "No, Bella. I become a better man because of you." He kissed the top of my head. "You are my life."

I smiled and nodded. I looked back at the picture. "Can I keep this?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I don't think Charlie will understand why we were wearing those clothes, Bella."

I laughed. "I won't take this to my house. I just want to keep it in my own belongings."

Edward chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Of course, love. You can keep it."

I grinned happily and put the picture in Edward's desk. I stopped when I saw the book where I found the note. I gingerly took the book and opened it. My heart rate picked up when I saw Clemence's handwriting. I could feel a cold hand took the note from my hand. I still stood there in daze. Edward stood in front of me and titled my chin. "I'll burn this. I don't want this note to be a wedge between us."

I sighed and shook my head. "No, don't burn it."

Edward looked at me curiously. "Why, love? I don't want to see you unhappy."

I smiled weakly. "It's your last memory about her. I can't take it away from you."

Edward chuckled lightly. "Please, Bella. I told you before she was just a companion, nothing more."

I sighed. "Alright, don't burn it....Just keep it away where I didn't see it."

Edward stared at me and nodded slowly. "Very well then." He took the note and put it on his pocket.

Our cleaning was finished two hours later. Well, actually it was Edward who did the job while I was helping to arrange his books and his CDs. He won't let me carried the box. Alice danced in the room when Edward put the last of his belongings to a box. I guessed she already seen when we were finished.

"Are you guys finished?" She asked with her chiding tone.

Edward nodded. "Yes, we are." And then he looked at his sister. "You can speak to Bella now."

Alice rolled her eyes and sat next to me in the floor. She took a note and opened it. "Bella, I just want to make sure about the guest list. Here...you can see it before I send the invitation."

I took the note and begun to read. My friends, some of Charlie and Renee's friends, Carlisle's colleagues from the hospital, The Clearwaters and The Denali's. My eyes widened. Seriously?

"Bella? Love? Are you alright? Your heart rate just changed." Edward said to me worriedly.

I gulped and looked to Alice. "The Denali?" I asked in low voice.

Realization came to Alice and Edward's face. Edward glared to his sister. "I told you not now, Alice."

"Oh, come on, Edward. They are family. Can you imagine if we didn't invite them? They'll be heartbroken." Alice defended herself.

I scoffed. Yeah, right. One of them will be heartbroken.

Edward looked at me with pained eyes. "Love, please understand. Tanya and her sisters still feel lost after their mother was gone. We are her family."

I raised my hands. "Alright. Whatever."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "This is our wedding. You have your own quota of guests." And then I remembered something. "The Clearwaters?"

Edward nodded slowly. "It was my idea. Seth was helping us a lot during the newborn army time. He said to me to invite him in our wedding day."

I smiled weakly. I just hoped one of my best frind could come too and he could see how happy I was. I sighed. Well, I guessed you couldn't have everything in your life. Edward still stared at me when Alice interrupted.

"So, when is the dinner?"

I blinked and Edward smirked.

"What dinner?" I asked cautiously.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You are a bad liar, Bella. I already saw you'll have a dinner with Edward but I couldn't see where. You guys don't decide it yet."

Edward's eyes glint with humor and suddenly Alice giggled too. "That's really a good idea, Edward. I'll call the restaurant." And then Alice turned to me. "I'll have the makeover at 4. Be ready!" She skipped Edward's room, leaving me dumdfounded.

"What was that?" I asked stupidly.

"She just saw the venue of our dinner. We are going to do this your way," Edward stated simply.

I sighed.

Edward chuckled. "Come on, you need something to eat."

I ate my lunch with uneasy feeling. I knew Edward and Alice was planning something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I spent my afternoon by watching a documentary about Civil War which Jasper bought from the internet. During the film, he commented and added some of the lost facts about Civil War. I admitted he was good in history department.

Exactly at 4 pm, Alice pulled me from Edward's arm and started the makeover. She instructed me to wear a deep blue dress and a flat shoes. She spent a lot of time doing my hair. She said my hair was beautiful, she never saw a deep brown like mine. Yeah, right. After a long makeover, finally Alice released me. She just whispered to have a good time and winked. Edward was waiting for me in the living room and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him wearing a simple dark trousers, dark blue shirt and dark coat.

"You look beautiful," He whispered in my ears and made me shiver.

"You too." I answered him in low voice.

He smiled and took me to the car, the Vanquish. Huh, that didn't surprise me. That was his special occasion car and I guessed this night was special to him. I felt insignificant instantly.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked me worriedly when we reached the highway.

I grimaced. "I just feel insignificant."

He raised his eyebrows. "What the cause to make you think that way?"

I gulped. "The car."

Edward stared at me in amusement and burst out laughing. "Love, I really don't understand you. You are wrong. The car is insignificant compare to you, which reminds me about the replacement for your truck." He grinned.

I could feel the color drained from my face. "No, Edward. You shouldn't-"

"We are engaged. Aren't I allow to give my fiancee an engagement present?" His eyes glint again.

I slumped in my seat. "I don't have anything to give you back."

Edward shook his head. "You already gave me your love. That was all I need."

I looked at him and he looked back with his golden eyes. He smiled tenderly and kissed my forehead. I smiled weakly and turned my attention to the road.

We stopped at a restaurant in Port Angeles. I recognized the restaurant. It was where Alice ordered our food for the wedding. I raised my eyebrows. Edward grinned when he saw my expression. "I rent the whole place just for us this afternoon." He said again.

I rolled my eyes and got out when he opened the passenger door. I walked by my hand in Edward's arm. A waitress greeted us and I could see the humor glint in his eyes. I blinked several times. I didn't think I would like to know what the waitress was thinking.

We had our dinner, well, actually I was the one who ate while Edwad ordered his meal and I didn't know how he managed to make the meal disappeared. He was acting strange, though, during our dinner. Sometimes he raised his eyebrows and sometimes he tried so hard not to laugh. When our dinner was over, he took me to a beautiful park. We just sat at the bench and surprisingly there were stars above us.

I looked at the stars in amusement. "It's beautiful," I murmured.

"Yes," He answered.

I turned to look at him and he looked at me deeply. I smiled. "What was happened at the restaurant? You seemed to find something funny there."

He chuckled. "Nothing, love. I was just amused with the waitress. She couldn't keep her thoughts coherent."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think I want to hear that."

He smiled. "Actually, I want to do something tonight." He rose from the bench and pulling me too. My heart raised its tempo. He didn't....

Edward slid down on one knee and looked at me with his beautiful eyes. He didn't release his stare from my eyes and I couldn't stay away from them either.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever." He took my engagement ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes brimmed with tears. This time I didn't hesitate. This time I knew what I want. This time I knew without a doubt he loved me. I smiled to him. "Yes, Edward. I will marry you."

Edward smiled happily and put his mother's ring on my third finger. He stood back on his feet and kissed me deeply. He broke the kiss and looked at me lovingly. "Thank you, Bella. I love you."

"I love you," I said back to him.

I couldn't be happier. I knew he loved me as long as we both shall live. I knew I'll go home to Charlie tomorrow with a smile on my face and he didn't have to worry about me anymore.

-------------

**Finally......next, The Epilogue!**

**Please review ^.^**


	12. Epilogue

**Edward's letter taken from The Epilogue of Eclipse.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

I sat behind my desk, a paper and a pen in front of me. I couldn't believe I'll use this traditional way when an electronic device could do this job more easily. And once again, I reminded myself that I owed this person a lot of favor. I took a deep breath and begun to write.

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice. I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you - for her - for everything._

_Edward_

I looked at the paper once again and folded inside my wedding invitation. I got up from my seat and headed to the garage._ Where are you going? _Alice's mental voice asked me. She stood in front of the garage. _I saw your future disappeared. What are you doing, Edward?_

I sighed. "I'm going to the treaty line. I'll meet Seth there."

Alice looked at me curiously. "Just be careful."

I nodded. "I will." I got in to my Volvo and started the engine. Alice still stood in the garage, watching me sped away. I exhaled. I became a double agent here.

I arrived at the treaty line half an hour later. Seth was already there in human form. He grinned when he saw me. I smiled when I got out from the car. I wrinkled my nose from the wolf scent.

"Hey, Edward. You're on time."

I nodded. "Thank you for coming. I really need your help." I took my wedding invitations and gave it to him. Seth accepted it and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the second invitation.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked me worriedly.

I smiled grimly. "For Bella." I stated simply.

Seth sighed. "Alright. I'll give it to him but I'm not making promise he'll come."

I smiled knowingly. "I know, Seth. Thank you once again."

"OK!" He smiled and wove the invitation. "By the way, congratulations, man. I'll be there."

I nodded again and then he ran to the trees.

I got in to my car and sped up to the lake where I took Bella last time. I stopped at the main road and after making sure no one else near me, I ran to the lake. The view was still breathtaking, but it was pale in comparison with Bella. I took Clemence's note from my pocket. I promised Bella I would keep it away where she couldn't see it. I hold the note in one hand while I took a lighter from my other pocket. With one move, I burned the note and watching it turned into ash and carried by the wind.

"Goodbye, Clemence," I said slowly to the wind.

I ran back to my car and my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. I flipped my phone open. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. We are just informed you about the car that you ordered. You could take it today."

I smiled. "Thank you very much. I assumed you already have the cars?"

"Yes, Sir. A Mercedes Guardian and A red Ferrari."

I grinned happily. "I'm on my way." I flipped the phone closed and turned on the engine. I knew I just started my life with Bella and I wanted to do this right.

**Fin**

* * *

**Ah, the end....Thank you for all the readers who put this story to their alerts and favorites; also to the readers who reviewed. Special thanks to **vampiregurl **and **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen** for encouraging me about this story. I'm having a great time finishing this story and please check my profile to read my other work. I wrote it with all my heart.**

**Thank you once again. Keep reading and take care all ^.^**


	13. EXTRA: Edward and Bella's Dinner

**This is an extra chapter when Edward takes Bella to dinner. We'll see what was on Edward's mind when Bella saw him acted strange.**

**Enjoy :)**

**EPOV**

We arrived at the restaurant. The last time I came here with Alice, we were leaving with foul mood. And now, it was payback time. Alice had seen the waitress who we would like to get revenge took a night shift. It was my time for my sweet revenge.

I opened the passenger door and took Bella's hands. She looked stunning tonight. If my heart was still beating, it will be ponded heavily now. The waitress saw our arrival and her smiled faded when she saw Bella. _Wait...isn't that girl who come here with his sister? No way.....this is his fiancee?_

I tired so hard to control my expression. I smiled when we approached her. "Good evening. We rent this place for tonight."

"Er...yes...of course. You must be Mr. Cullen, then," She stammered.

Bella looked at me curiously. I just squezzed her hand gently. We followed the waitress and she sent me to a table in the center of the room. I requested the table with a flower of freesia and a fragrance candle. I pulled the chair for Bella and after she was comfortable, I sat on my chair.

"Um...Edward, isn't this too much?" She asked and bit her lip.

I fought to stay calm on my seat when I saw she bit her lip. A warm feeling surged into my stone body and good thing we were getting married. I didn't think I could take my virtue any longer when I saw she did that. And the worst was I remembered vividly when we were making out in the kitchen this morning. Focus, Edward!

"Please, Bella. Let me do this for you," I answered simply, fighting the urge to kiss her.

She sighed. "OK!"

A waiter approached us to write our order. _Wow, she's hot, man....I wish she's not coming with him. _I glared to the waiter. He still had the nerve to hit on my fiancee. Immature!

"What would you like to order?" He asked after cutting his staring contest to my fiancee.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Um...I'll have the meatballs and pasta, please."

"And you, Sir?"

"Make it two."

Bella raised her eyebrows. I grinned.

"For the drink?"

I motioned to Bella for her order. She quickly glanced to the menu. "A...strawberry smoothy?"

I looked at her curiously. A smoothy? Really?

"And you, Sir?"

"Just water, please."

The waiter raised his eyebrows and took our menu. I turned to Bella. "A smoothy?" I asked her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry....I thought this is a special occasion, so I want to try something else. You don't mind, do you?" She asked slowly and biting her lip, again.

I gulped. I didn't know she did that on purpose or not. "No....not at all, love." I shook my head, trying to compose my face and tamed my hormones. Really, I'd rather face the entire Volturi guard rather than fighting my hormones right now.

_Damn, she's lucky. I wonder why they are married...she couldn't be pregnant, could she? _It was the waitress again. I fought the urge to smile. Bella furrowed her eyebrows when she saw my face. I was sure she already knew the change from my demeanor.

_I wish he was mine. But the girl is pretty. I don't think I can compete with her..and she seems nice too..._ Ha! Finally, she realized that.

Our food came not long after the mental attack from the waitress. Bella ate her food while I showed her my skill to make my food disappeared. She just shook her head watching my antics. She looked surprise when my plate was nearly empty.

"Um..wow...I think I need to learn how to do that," She said to me.

I grinned. "Don't worry. We have eternity to do that."

She smiled and back to her food.

_Oh, wow....I never see a girl like that. Why in this small town all the chicks are not like her? _And this time, it was the waiter. I rolled my eyes mentally. I couldn't believe I had to hear their immature comments.

Bella finished her food and I asked for the bill. I didn't think I could hold myself any longer from hearing their thoughts. I walked Bella to our car and I planned to give her my ring back on a beautiful park. I wished she didn't refused me this time.

------------------


End file.
